Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste
by Sheer
Summary: HGDM Deal or no Deal? soll sich Hermine auf einen Deal mit Malfoy einlassen? Warum nicht, es ist ja zu ihrem Vorteil.HP Charas mal auf dem egotripp
1. 3 Tage 6 Stunden und 10 Minuten

Wie immer: Nix mir alles der J.K.R. ( außer die Handlung)

Mir kitzelte es mal wieder in den fingern und ihr müsst darunter leiden. Also schon jetzt mal : Sorry!

Diese Idee zur Story ist mir im Traum gekommen ( kann ja nichts gutes raus kommen) und ich habe mich selber sehr darüber gewundert. Also der Mantel der ganzen Geschichte hatte ich schon…so nen groben ablauf…doch der entscheidende Anfang ist mir heute morgen entgegen gesprungen

wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten

Nun denne habt spass

Lg Sheer

* * *

**Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste**

**3 Tage 6 Stunden und 10 Minuten**

Da standen sie nun. Umringt von vielen Zuschauern, die sich gegenseitig schon Wetteinsätze zu riefen, wer wohl den ersten Schritt mache und wie viele Tage sie ausharren konnten. Es war einfach nur noch erbärmlich,_ sie_ war erbärmlich. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, stand schon seit nun mehr 3 Stunden in der Grossen Halle von Hogwarts und fragte ob man in eine noch grauenhaftere Situation kommen konnte.

Was daran so schlimm sei, in der Grossen Halle zu stehen?

Allein wäre es ihr ja egal gewesen, aber mit Draco Malfoy unter einem Mistelzweig?!

Nein, das konnte nur die Hölle auf Erden sein und sie würde sich definitiv nicht daraus befreien, wenn der Goldene Schlüssel, Draco Malfoy zu küssen war. Lieber schmorte sie in den ewigen Feuern.

Natürlich fragte man sich wie es zu so einer merkwürdigen Konstellation gekommen ist. Doch beim genaueren betrachten, merkt man wie logisch es tragischerweise war, denn nur Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy konnten sich so in ihren Streit vertiefen, dass sie ihre Umwelt nicht mehr wahrnahmen. Da auch noch Weihnachten war und Dumbledore, wie jeder weiß, eine Schwäche für Mistelzweige hatte, die die ( Un )glücklichen unter dem Zweig bannt bis sie sich geküsst hatten, waren die Griffindor und der Slytherin sehr unvorsichtig.

Hermine wusste nicht einmal mehr warum sie sich gestritten haben, das Übliche war ihre Vermutung. Aber sich danach erkundigen bei diesem Schleimbolzen? Nahain!

Sie hatten seit beginn der Tragödie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, nicht einmal böse Blicke waren drin, nichts!

„ 1 Galleonen, darauf das sie es nur bis heute zum Mittagessen schaffen!"

„ 1 Galleonen und 8 Knuts, darauf das sie hier übernachten!"

„ 2 Galleonen, 7 Sickel und 20 Knuts, darauf das Hermine Malfoy umbringen wird!"

„Nein ich setze 3 Galleonen 12 Sickel und 23 Knuts, darauf das Malfoy Granger zuerst umbringt!"

„Und ich…"

Das Bieten zu den Verschiedenen Wetten ging langsam aber sicher rasant zu und her. Hermine konnte nicht genau feststellen wer das „Wettbüro" war, doch derjenige würde grausame Schmerzen erleiden, wenn sie aus dieser Geschichte raus war.

Doch nicht nur das Wettbüro würde sein Fett weg bekommen auch Harry und Ron.

Man glaube es kaum, doch der Wunderjunge und das Wiesel waren auch eifrig am Wetten und am Setzen, leider schrie Ron gerade einen Einsatz als es ein Flüchtigen Moment lang still wurde.

„ 4 Galleonen, darauf das Hermine den ersten Schritt wagt!"

Der Flüchtige Moment erweiterte sich in eine lange Stille. Der Braune Lockenkopf, der zuvor noch stur zu Boden Blickte, schoss in die Höhe und fixierte mit bös funkelnden Augen den Übeltäter. Manche waren schon dabei sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, denn das temperamentvolle Mädchen löste ihre Arme, die zuvor noch beleidigt vor ihrer Brust gekreuzt waren und stemmte sie demonstrativ in die Hüften. Was nun folgt war Rons schlimmster Alptraum, er würde nie mehr normal schlafen können.

„Ronald Weasley! Was fällt dir ein! Du elendiger Wurm! Wettest gegen mich! Warte nur bis ich hier raus bin, ich werde dich dein ganze Leben lang quälen! Deine Hausaufgaben kannst du in Zukunft selber machen und dein blödes Häschen Stofftier auch selber wieder reparieren wenn du es mal wieder zu fest gedrückt hast! Verstanden?!"

Ron der mittlerweile auch schon einen beträchtlichen Abstand zu Hermine hergestellt hatte, er wollte nicht von dem Gift getroffen werden das sie aus spie, war nur heil froh das man unter einem Mistelzweig seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen konnte.

Doch nun war es an der Zeit eine Strategischen Rückzug anzutreten, da Hermine anfing böse Sachen über ihn zu kreischen, schön hinter Harry Versteckt, der deswegen auch ewige Qualen auferlegt bekam, aus der Grossen Halle.

Die Griffindor ihrerseits keifte ihnen noch ein „Ihr elenden Feiglinge!" nach bevor sie schnaubend in Selbstgespräche verfiel.

Ginny die direkt neben Hermine stand und ihr zuvor noch Mut einredete, während die Herren der Schöpfung Wetteten und die Damenwelt Neidisch Hermine sonst wohin wünschten , blickte nun mitleidig zu ihrer besten Freundin:

„Keine Sorge Hermine", Seufzte sie, „ Ich werde dir dann das Mittag- und Abendessen bringen."

Hermine musste schmunzeln, Ginny war also auch der Meinung, dass sie noch lange Zeit hier mit Malfoy stehen wird.

Wie recht die Rothaarige Griffindor doch hatte.

Draco seinerseits hatte nicht die Nerven sich zu der ganzen Situation zu äußern. Es war ihm nur schon zuwider mit diesem unreinen Geschöpf von Schlammblut in dieser misslichen Lage zu stecken, dass ihm die Wetterei um ihn herum nur den tödlichen Stoss geben würde. Also war seine Taktik wie folgt: Benimm dich wie eine Salzsäule, sei eine Salzsäule.

Wie er es hasste hier mit ihr zu stehen! Mittlerweile waren sie schon einen ganzen Tag an derselben Stelle fest geklebt.

Dumbledore hatte schon beim gestrigen Mittagsessen angekündigt das er es zwar sehr bewundernswert fand, wie ausdauernd sie zwei doch seien, dennoch bitte er sie Ende dieser Woche den Kuss hinter sich zu bringen, da dann die Weihnachtsferien beginnen und er nicht will das sie ihren Zug verpassten.

Pah! Zug verpassen. Das war ihm doch Scheißegal! Was will er den zu Hause? Dieser alte, senile Sack sollte sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern. Na gut er war schon dankbar das der Alte befohlen hatte auch ihm etwas zu Essen zu bringen, doch das wurde strickt ignoriert! Er durfte dem Alten nicht dankbar sein, nicht in diesem Jahr.

Draco wusste schon von Anfang an, das sein 5. Schuljahr hier auf Hogwarts die Hölle sein wird, dennoch musste er feststellen, dass das kleine Schlammblut ihm eine große Hilfe sein könnte.

In der Nacht vom 3. zum 4. Tag musste einer von den Beiden nachgegeben haben, denn am Morgen des 4. Tages war die Grosse Halle leer. Niemand wusste wie sich die zwei Streithähne geeinigt hatten. Doch es blieb Gesprächsthema Nummer 1!

Wilde Gerüchte kursierten, während der Essenszeiten wurde nur darüber spekuliert.

Auch über die Gewinnerin des Wett-Marathons, Lisa Turpin, wurde Diskutiert. Manche behaupten, dass sie das Preisgeld, in der Höhe von 23 Galleonen, 15 Sickeln und 5 Knut, nur gewonnen hatte weil sie Hellseherische Fähigkeiten besitze.

Auch Draco war der Meinung das sie geschummelt hatte, da nur sie gewusst hatte das sie genau 3 Tage, 6 Stunden und 10 Minuten unter diesem verhängnisvollen Mistelzweig standen.

* * *

So das war dann mal der Prolog. 

Hoffe ich konnte euch neugierig auf mehr machen…


	2. Deal or no Deal?

**danke für die kommis!**

und weiter gehts!

muss noch anmerken, dass ich diese fanfic nur zu meiner eigenen unterhaltung und zur unterhaltung anderer schreibe, sie ist...na ja...meiner meinung nach ein bisschen lahm...und nur eine übung mit mehreren charakteren zu arbeiten.

**

* * *

**

**Deal or no Deal?**

Die Tage zogen ins Lande und die Weihnachtsferien neigten sich dem Ende zu. Die Stürmische Zeit war nun auch vorüber und die Natur konnte sich von heftigem Schneegestöber erholen.

Jedoch klirrte die Kälte in den weiten Ländereien noch und so war es kein Wunder, dass die vielen Jugendlichen auf dem Gleis zwischen 9 und 10, sich dick eingemummt hatten.

Eine von diesen war Hermine Granger. Ein dürres Mädchen mit wallenden braunen Locken, die ihren ganzen Kopf ein wenig zu groß für ihren Körper erscheinen ließ. Ihre immer noch ein wenig bieberartigen Zähne, klapperten ununterbrochen unter dem rot- goldenen Schal, den sie großzügig um ihren Hals und ihr Kinn geschlungen hatte. Doch dies unterschied sie keinesfalls von den anderen, die um sie herum wuselten.

Hermine, ihres Zeichens, Schülerin an einer hoch angesehenen Zaubererschule, wartete ungeduldig auf ihre zwei Freunde, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter.

Harry hatte die Erlaubnis bekommen, seine Weihnachtsferien bei den Weasleys zu verbringen, was zu Stundenlangen Freudeausbrüchen der beiden führte.

Sie reckte und streckte sich, stellte sich auf ihre sonst schon kalten Zehen, aber nichts zu sehen.

Ron, so vermutete sie, war bestimmt noch größer geworden und Harry ebenso. Warum in Merlins Namen konnte sie die beiden denn nicht in der Menge ausmachen? Die Feuerroten Haare der Weasleys sollte man doch schon von weitem erkennen!

Enttäuscht und nur noch mehr übellaunig sank Hermine wieder in sich zusammen.

Dann würde sie eben alleine ein leeres Abteil aufsuchen, denn länger würde sie in der Kälte bestimmt nicht mehr warten.

----------------------------

Draco Malfoy konnte gerade noch einen Büschel braune Locken im Zug verschwinden sehen als auch schon sein Vater weiter auf ihn einredete:

„Du weißt was du zu tun hast mein Sohn. Ich hoffe wir haben uns in der Hinsicht verstanden, oder? Ich dulde keine Fehler deinerseits und will einen Wöchentlichen Bericht vom Stand der Dinge, verstanden?!"

Der hagere Blonde, der in das Haus Slytherin eingeteilt wurde, verzog keine Miene, blickte seinen Vater starr an und erwiderte:

„Ja Sir, ich habe verstanden."

Was sollte er den auch schon groß sagen? Seinem Vater etwa widersprechen? Niemals, lieber biss er sich seine Zunge langsam selber ab.

Doch er wollte ja seinem Vater alle ehre machen, wollte ja dem Herren seines Vaters dienen, er war sich nur noch nicht ganz sicher wie weit er dafür gehen wollte.

Schaudernd erinnerte er sich an die schrecklichsten, knappen 4 Tage seines Hogwarts Aufenthaltes, die er mit einem Schlammblut verbringen musste und sie zu allem Übel auch noch küssen musste!

Elendiger Dumbledore soll er doch in der Hölle schmoren, seniler Greis.

Dieses Fiasko war ihm eine Lehre fürs Leben: Memo an mich: Nie mehr einem Mistelzweig zu nahe kommen, wenn ein Schlammblut in der nähe war!

Draco wandte sein spitzes Gesicht von seinem Vater ab und schritt auf den Schwarzen Zug mit der Scharlachroten Lock zu, kein Wort des Abschiedes an seinen Vater verschwendet. Interessierte ihn so wieso nicht.

Schnellen Schrittes bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die brabbelnde Menge, stieß hie und da gegen einen Schüler der sich lautstark gegen ihn empörte, was ihn in keinster Weise interessierte und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Schwach konnte er noch Ernie Macmillan mit Hannah Abbott, zwei Hufflepuffs, über ihn flüstern hören, als er auch schon in dem riesigen Ungetüm vom Zug verschwand.

----------------------------

Ernie beugte sich näher zu Hannah hinüber damit er sie besser verstehen konnte, jedoch immer die umstehenden Schüler im Auge behaltend.

„… Du weißt ja sicher noch diese Sache vor den Ferien. Ich habe mit Lisa Gesprochen, sie meinte da war was faul. Ansonsten hätte sie mit ihren Kräften nichts wahrnehmen können. Ich bin ja der Meinung Malfoy treibt ein ganz übles Spiel mit Hermine Granger. Habe noch nicht viel mit ihr gesprochen, doch sie kommt irgendwie besserwisserisch rüber. Was meinst du?"

Hannah gönnte sich nach diesem atemlosen Vortrag eine kleine pause und ließ ihren Blick über den sich nun leerende Bahnsteig schweifen. Jedoch immer darauf bedacht Ernies Stimme zu lauschen:

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Irgendetwas ist da gewaltig Faul. Man riecht es ja schon bis hier hin."

, er machte eine ausschweifende Geste, was wohl andeuten sollte, dass „bis hier hin" sehr weit vorgedrungen sei,

„ wir sollten, die beiden im Auge behalten, du weißt ja wie Griffindors und Slytherins sein können. Nichts als Ärger mit denen."

Mit diesen Abschließenden Worten drängten auch sie sich in den voll gestopften Zug um zurück nach Hogwarts zu fahren.

----------------------------------------

„Wir sollten Hermine wirklich suchen gehen."

Nuschelte eine Stimme, die sich nicht recht entscheiden konnte, ob sie nun tief oder hoch Sprechen sollte. Ein sicheres Zeichen für einen Stimmbruch.

Ein glucksendes Kichern ließ den Besitzer der Stimme, mürrisch drein Blicken. Ihm gefiel es gar nicht, wie seine Schwester über ihn lachte.

Was konnte Ron den schon dafür dass seine Stimme sich entschlossen hatte sich zu verändern? Nichts!

Aber Ginny wollte davon nichts hören und kicherte munter weiter.

Harry, der sich versuchte zusammen zu nehmen antwortete Ron:

„Du hast Recht Ron."

Doch nun stahl sich doch ein breites Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Und da es dir so viel bedeutet.", Grinste er," Überlassen wir dir die Ehre, Hermine zu suchen."

Bitte was? Rons Gesicht nahm die Farbe von saurer Milch an und Ginny ihm gegenüber bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, er würde gleich vom Sitz kippen. Doch Ron kieckste nur ein „Was?"

Warum er? Ja, natürlich vermisste er Hermine ein bisschen, doch sie deswegen gleich suchen? Ron konnte sich noch lebhaft an ihren Abschied erinnern, Hermine hatte ja so was von gekreischt.

Der junge Weasley würde in den sicheren Tod marschieren, wenn er jetzt Hermine suchen gehen würde.

Es schüttelte Ron regelrecht bei diesen Gedanken:

„Ginny geh du sie suchen, sie würde mich umbringen!"

Wieder wurde dies mit einem Kichern quittiert, doch Ginny stand trotzdem auf und verließ das Abteil.

--------------------------------

Pansy Parkinson stand vor einer verschlossenen Abteiltür und lauschte angespannt dem leisen Gespräch im Inneren. Nach wenigen Minuten des Lauschens hatte sie die zwei Stimmen erkannt: Draco und das Schlammblut Granger.

Zuerst wollte sie ja das Abteil noch betreten, da sie auf der Suche nach Draco war, doch die leisen Stimmen ließen sie innehalten. Warum sollte man Flüstern, wen nicht etwas zu verheimlichen?

Also Lauschte sie, immer darauf achtend das sie keiner der durch den Gang lief, erwischte.

„Vergiss es du Eckel, ich werd mich doch nicht mit dir einlassen!"

„Verdammt nicht so laut Granger, du willst doch nicht dass uns jemand hört?"

Drangen die Laute an Pansys Ohr.

Was sollte das heißen, mit Draco einlassen? Wollte er etwa etwas von dem Schlammblut? Wie konnte er nur! Sie, Pansy war doch seine Freundin, schon die Ahnung das Draco dieses abstoßende Schlammblut küssen musste, ging ihr gegen den Strich. Doch dies schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.

Bevor Pansy jedoch wutschnaubend die Türe eintreten konnte, flüsterte die Stimme von Draco weiter:

„Nimm verdammt noch mal an, Granger. So einen Deal bekommst du nicht wieder:."

Deal? Was sollte das verdammt! Er wollte doch tatsächlich was von der Granger, der würde sein Fett noch wegbekommen!

Nun drückte sich Pansy doch gegen die Abteiltür, sie wollte das folgende nicht verpassen, doch ein gewisser Rotschopf vermasselte es ihr.

„Hey Parkinson, ich wusste das du…!"

Weiter kam Ginny nicht, den Pansy hatte sich postwendend auf die gestürzt und ihr den Mund verschlossen. Sie Hörte es an ihrem Ohr zischen.

„Klappe Weasley."

Gerade wollte Pansy dieser bekloppten erklären das sie ja still sein sollte als, die Abteiltüre auch schon aufgeschlagen wurde und ein blonder Junge streckte den Kopf heraus.

„Was wird das Pansy?" Schnarrte der Slytherin genervt.

Denken Pansy, denken!

„Die Weasley suchte nur Streit, Draco Schätzchen, und da wollte ich ihr das Maul Stopfen."

Dabei setzte sie ein verliebtes Lächeln auf und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

Zu ihrem Glück beließ es der junge Malfoy dabei und zog den Kopf wieder zurück ins Abteil.

Ginny konnte gerade noch eine Braune Locke verschwinden sehen, als die Tür auch schon in s Schloss viel.

Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt? Fragte sich die Griffindor, doch Pansy Parkinson hatte sie schon in die nächste Mädchen Toilette geschleppt.

--------------

Ernie MacMillan und Hannah Abbott Blickten sich verwirrt an und dann wieder zurück auf die merkwürdige Szene die sich ihnen bot:

Pansy Parkinson schleifte Virginia Weasley in die Mädchen Toilette.

„Eindeutig etwas Faul."

„Eindeutig."

Bestätigte Ernie.

---------------------

„Was wird das Parkinson?"

Keifte die jüngste Weasley auch schon.

Pansy dagegen war dies egal und sie schaute sich um, ob nicht jemand hier sein könnte. Obwohl es eine Zug Toilette war, hatten mindestens 10 Leute locker darin platz und die 5 Kabinen trugen zu der Annahme bei. Niemand da.

Ruckartig drehte sich die Slytherin zu Ginny um, welche sie die ganze Zeit misstrauisch beäugte.

„Was hast du alles mitbekommen?"

Zischte Pansy.

Ah, also was geheimes? Ginny wusste nicht was los war, konnte es sich auch nicht denken, doch die braunen Locken kam ihr doch sehr bekannt vor und die Tatsache das Draco Malfoy sich zu der Besitzerin der braunen Locken gesellte, trug nicht zu ihrer Beruhigung bei.

Parkinson aber wusste anscheinend was die zwei da drin zu besprechen hatten, oder immer noch haben, wollen wir doch mal sehen ob wir das rausbekommen. Ginny setzte ihr Poker face auf, doch innerlich grinste sie hinterlistig.

„Genug, Parkinson."

Pansy verengte ihre Augen zu Schmalen Schlitzen und holte einmal tief Luft.. sollte sie es wagen? Sollte sie die Weasley befragen ob es wirklich Stimmte das Draco ein Verhältnis mit der Granger anfangen wollte?

„Na dann Weasley , kannst du mir sicher berichten ob dies auch Wahr ist, was Draco gesagt hatte. Wollen Granger un er wirklich ein Verhältnis anfangen?"

* * *

na kann mans ertragen? danke fürs lesen und bitte einen kommi hinterlassen danke!

lg Sheer


	3. Seltsame Konstellationen

**Seltsame Konstellationen**

Mittlerweile ist der Winter dem Frühling gewichen und die Schüler von Hogwarts waren wieder vermehrt Draußen auf den Ländereinen anzutreffen. Heute jedoch war es eine seltsame Stimmung, schon in der ersten Stunde, Verwandlung, war die 5. Klasse sehr schwer zu beruhigen, immer wieder wurde aufgeregt geflüstert und gemurmelt.

Harry Potter konnte sich dies jedoch nicht erklären, er verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht, was war den los?

Hatte er etwas Wichtiges verpasst?

Der Griffindor konnte es sich nicht erklären, jedoch würde er es schon bald herausfinden, das schwor er sich.

Ihm war auch aufgefallen das seine beste Freundin Hermine Granger seit den Weihnachtsferien etwas komisch war.

Nicht das sie etwas auffallendes Tat, doch sie war ruhiger geworden, während den Mahlzeiten und wenn sie mit ihm und Ron ihm Gemeinschaftsraum saß.

Sie verbrachte auch viel mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek, lernen, behauptete sie.

Doch nicht nur die Intelligenteste Hexe der Schule benahm sich auffällig, das ganze Haus Hufflepuff streifte nur noch in Gruppen durch die Schule, beim Essen kommen und gehen sie gemeinsam, sprechen nicht mehr mit Mitglieder anderer Häuser und tuschelten andauernd, wenn sich ihnen jemand zu sehr nähert.

Da war eindeutig etwas im Busch und er, Harry, würde es auch rausbekommen.

Dazu würde er erst einmal Hermine ausfindig machen.

Mit neuem Elan und einem Ziel, schlug Harry siegessicher seine Faust auf den Tisch und weckte damit seine Klasse aus dem Halbschlaf. Der Junge man mit den grünen Augen sah Professor Binns entschuldigend entgegen, der nur kurz verwirrt den Kopf hob und darauf munter(na ja wie man sein monotones Geschwafel auch nennen kann)seinen Unterricht fortsetzte.

Das Läuten, dass das Ende der Stunde ankündigte war Harrys start Schuss und er hetzte aus dem Stickigen klassen Raum.

Zielstrebig steuerte der Griffindor durch die Gänge, bog um eine Ecke und stürzte gleich wieder dahinter.

Eine weile lang blieb er regungslos stehen und lauschte bis die zwei Personen weiter Sprachen.

Sie hätten ihn fast erwischt, doch waren sie sich nicht sicher ob jemand da um die Ecke gebogen war, also sprachen sie weiter.

Die zwei Personen waren ganz klar, an ihren Stimmen als Pansy Parkinson und Virginia Weasley zu enttarnen, was Harry anspornte genauer hin zu Hören:

„Hast du nun etwas raus gefunden Parkinson?"

„Nun mal langsam Weasley, und ja ich hab was mitbekommen"

„Na dann los."

„Drängel'' nicht! Also, die Hufflepuffs wissen auch etwas, sie misstrauen jedem der nicht zu ihnen Gehört, Dachse waren schon immer misstrauisch."

„Schweif nicht ab."

„Ja ja, wie dem auch sei, diese Feiglinge haben ja Lisa Turpin, die angebliche Hellseherin, auf ihrer Seite und es wird gemunkelt das sie etwas _gesehen_ haben sollte."

„Gesehen?", Ginny machte eine lange Pause bevor sie weiter Sprach, „Was gesehen?"

Pansy schnaubte laut auf: „Woher soll ich das wissen Weaslette? Bin ja nicht Merlin oder so." warf Ginny noch einen genervten Blick zu und schickte sich an zu gehen.

Damit war das Gespräch beendet, denn Harry hörte die Fusspaare Verschwinden und schlussendlich verklingen. Doch Harry hatte genug gehört um zu wissen das Ginny gemeinsame Sache mit der Slytherin machte. Jedoch nicht was das sollte. In was machten die beide gemeinsame Sache? Der-Junge-der-Lebt konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass die Mädchen, wie schon die Halbe Schule, herausfinden wollen, was Hermine Granger mit Draco Malfoy zu schaffen hatte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Murmelte er vor sich hin. In Gedanken versunken drehte er sich auch schon um, um in die Grosse Halle zu kommen. Das Mittagessen wollte er auf keinen fall verpassen, er hatte schon das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen früher schlafen zu gehen.

„Das, Potter, will ich auch gerne wissen."

Die samt weiche Stimme riss den dunkelhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry blickte verwundert auf und erstarrte.

„Zabini?"

---------------------------

Hermine Granger, die Frau der Stunde, saß in der Grossen Halle, hoch konzentriert über einem Buch mit dem verräterischen Titel „ Alte Runen: Der Kleine Ratgeber für zwischendurch", das „Klein" war wohl nicht auf die Größe des Buches bezogen, das bestimmt rund 750 Seiten umfasste.

Nur vereinzelt schob sie sich eine Gabel voll mit Reis in den Mund und kaute so langsam und so lange, das Ron, der ihr gegenüber saß fast die Nerven verlor.

Wieder stocherte die Griffindor mit der wilden Mähne in ihrem Teller herum, spießte ein röschen Blumenkohl auf und schob es in den Mund. Sofort verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht.

Bah! Zu wenig Salz.

Der Buschige Kopf hob sich von dem Buch und die Braunen Augen suchten den Tisch nach dem Salzstreuer ab.

Wo verdammt noch mal war dieses verfluchte Ding denn nur? Normalerweise standen die zu Tonnen auf dem Tisch. Genervt stöhnte Hermine auf und drehte sich zu dem Tisch hinter sich um und wieder einmal fragte sie sich was Dumbledore damit nur bezwecken will, Griffindor und Slytherin nebeneinander zu platzieren.

Doch dies half ihr nun auch nicht weiter, so stupste sie Draco Malfoy der zu ihrem Bedauern genau hinter ihr saß, hart gegen das linke Schulterblatt.

„Malfoy gib mir mal das Salz das da vor dir steht."

Sagte Hermine gelangweilt und wartete auf den Salzstreuer. Eine Hufflepuff aus der 2. Klasse hatte dies beobachtet und stupste sogleich ihren Tischnachbar an um ihn auf diese ungemein interessante und außergewöhnliche Situation aufmerksam zu machen, wie ein Lauffeuer breitete sich Stille in der Grossen Halle aus, denn wenn ein ganzer Tisch zu jemandem starrte, musste da was Spannendes geschehen sein.

Also war die Tischübergreifende Stille kein Wunder.

Harry der gerade die Halle mit Zabini betrat, erstarrte zu Stein und klebte mit seinem Blick regelrecht an der Szene. Ginny die aufgeregte Blicke mit Pansy tauschte, rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Mittlerweile bemerkten auch die Lehrer das da was nicht stimmte, durchforsteten mit Argusaugen die Halle und blieben ebenfalls an den beiden Vertrauensschülern hängen.

Draco, der sich im umdrehen das Salz geschnappt hatte, drückte es teilnahmslos der Griffindor in die Hand, mit den Worten:

„Erstick daran, Schlammblut."

Und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu, was Hermine ihm gleich tat, nachdem sie ihren Blumenkohl gesalzen hatte.

Nach und nach, begann die Halle sich wieder mit leben zu füllen und das Geschnatter erfüllte den Raum.

Jedoch blieb eine komische Stimmung zurück, die Hermine keinesfalls entgangen ist.

Natürlich wusste sie das irgend jemand etwas von der komischen Beziehung zwischen ihr und Malfoy bemerkt hatte, aber das gleich die ganze Schule was ahnte? Beinahe absurd.

Die so bekannte Wut brodelte wieder gefährlich in ihr hoch, sie musste sie musste sich nur an den Deal mit der Schlange erinnern und ihr Tag war gelaufen. Wie konnte sie sich nur darauf einlassen?

Genau die gleiche Wut, die sie auch an diesem elenden Tag befiel, der ihr zum Verhängnis wurde, der Tag als sie mit Draco Malfoy unter dem Mistelzweig gebannt wurde.

* * *

so habs geschafft bedanke mich für die kommis, fehler dürft ihr behalten und ich hoffe ihr hattet spass.

lg Sheer


	4. Unter dem Mistelzweig

**ihr wolltet es ja nicht anders ... hier nun mal was das für ein deal sein soll... **

danke für die kommentare und ich dachte mir da ich gerade so in schreib laune bin geht es etwas rascher vorran

viel spass also

* * *

**Unter dem Mistelzweig**

Das Schicksal mochte Hermine eindeutig nicht. Wie sie darauf kam? Ach es war ja nicht so schlimm dass sie heute Morgen ihre Tage bekommen hatte. Es war auch nicht so dramatisch, dass sie in dem Bereich, wo sich der Hauptakt ihrer Menstruation abspielte, genauer gesagt in der Beuge zwischen Schambein und ihrem Bein, ein blauer Fleck gebildet hatte, der von einer unglücklichen haarentfernungs Prozedur mit Wachs stammte, noch war es erwähnenswert, das sie bevor sie die Grosse Halle betrat, die Treppe runter gefallen war.

Diese kleinen, wir nennen sie mal „Missgeschicke", wären an sich ja nichts was eine harte Griffindor Löwin aus dem Konzept warf. Doch was dann geschah Toppen alles und hätte sie fast zum weinen gebracht.

Ja sie könnte weinen. Natürlich wusste Hermine, das sie an der Situation mit schuld war, Mistelzweige wachsen ja nur, dank dem Schulleiter, an den Orten wo extreme Gefühle vorherrschen. Also war sie schuldig, zu 99,99 , die anderen 0,01 schob sie trotzig auf die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt.

Man musste ja schauen wo man bleibt oder?

Und ja, es waren extreme Gefühle im Raum, aber das es Wut und Hass waren interessierte ein Mistelzweig nicht, Hauptsache Gefühle.

So endete sie nun in einem aus dem Nichts aufgetauchtem Bett in der Grossen Halle, neben Draco Malfoy. Wenn das nicht ein Applaus wert war, was dann?

Hermine wusste zwar nicht warum Dumbledore ihnen ein Bett und eine Toilette, die immer dann auftauchte, wenn einer der beiden dringend musste und keiner in der nähe war, zur Verfügung stellte, doch eins wusste sie genau, sie würde ihn für immer wegen diesen albernen Pyjamas hassen, die er ihr und Draco immer mit dem Bett erscheinen ließ. Gelb mit Bärchen war einfach nicht ihr Geschmack und der Slytherin mochte wohl seinen Pastell blauen mit kleinen Drachen darauf noch weniger als sie.

Was sie als stillen Triumph ihrerseits verzeichnete.

Dumbledore seinerseits, hatte einen guten Grund die zwei so lange wie möglich durchhalten zu lassen, er hatte mit gewettet. 3 Galleonen und 8 Sickel, da wollte er natürlich nicht verlieren, also her mit dem Bett.

Etwas entnervt stand Hermine von der Kloschüssel auf, zog ihre Unterhose und Hose rauf, spülte, wusch sich die Hände, Atmete einmal tief durch und trat aus dem Dixi-Klo hinaus in die Grosse Halle. Das Klo verschwand mit einem leisen „plopp" sofort und hinterließ nicht einen Hinweis darauf, dass es jemals dort war.

Draco hockte schon mit einem Gesicht im Bett, das darauf hinweisen konnte, dass er sehr angepisst war und ja, Verdammt noch mal, er war so was von angepisst.

Im Moment hasste er einfach alle. Vom Kleinsten bis zum Größten dieser Vermaledeiten Schule, sollten sie doch alle krepieren.

Ihm wäre es auf jeden Fall so etwas von egal.

Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe haben, war diese eine Sache denn zu viel verlangt?

Der Blonde wollte nicht zurück nach Hause, denn er wusste was auf ihn warten würde. Lucius würde wieder Stunden lang darüber referieren wie toll doch der Dunkle Lord sei und wie wichtig es war, dass er seine Aufgabe zu meistern wusste.

Was für ein Schwachsinn, seine Aufgabe konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Genau wie der Dunkle Lord, dieses alte Halbblut.

Er hatte einfach keine Lust sich wegen dessen Idealen, die er im groben auch teilte, zu vertreten und dafür sein Leben hergeben. Warum auch?

Noch weniger würde er sich für die Seite Dumbledores einsetzen, seine Familie verraten und sich dann noch mehr in Gefahr bringen als er ohne hin schon war.

Doch wie sollte er da nur wieder heil rauskommen? Wenn die Seite Voldemords gewänne, kam er bestimmt leichter davon, als wenn Dumbledore den Sieg erringen würde. Aber er wollte in beiden Situationen 100 abgesichert sein, er musste sich verhalten wie ein Fähnchen im Wind, sobald eine Seite zu übertrumpfen droht. Ansonsten würde er sich zu früh verraten und wäre so oder so des Todes.

Er brauchte einen verbündeten, jemanden der ihm den Rücken frei hielt und ihn bei der „Guten" Seite einbringen konnte, falls es eintreffen sollte, dass diese Seite gewinnen würde.

Aber wer? Und wie diesen jemanden davon überzeugen? Ein Zeichen, er brauchte ein Zeichen!

In dem Moment ging die Tür zu dem Dixi-Klo quietschend auf und die braun gelockte Griffindor tapste in ihrem Bärchen Pyjama zu ihm aufs Bett zu. Granger?

Hermine Jane Granger soll sein Zeichen sein? Wie Absurd, totaler Mist, aber doch…irgendwie war es auch genial, keiner würde darauf kommen das er und das Schlammblut gemeinsame Sache machen würden.

Wie die Granger nun überzeugen?

Hermine bekam von den Gedankengängen des Slytherin nicht viel mit, es war ihr auch egal, denn sie war immer noch Sauer auf den Schulleiter mit seinen dummen Ideen.

Mit dem malfoy reden wollte sie in der jetzigen Situation schon gar nicht.

Stumm wie ein Fisch packte sie sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes und wandte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu, sie wollte ja nicht am Morgen an einem Herzinfarkt sterben, wenn sie ein Frettchen neben sich im Bett auffände.

Hermine hatte sich schon bequem hin gekuschelt und war im begriff zum schlafen als die schnarrende Stimme des Slytherin die Stille zerriss:

„Granger?"

Entnervt Seufzte Hermine als Antwort. Draco der nicht darauf einging sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Sag mal Granger, was glaubst du wer wird diesen Krieg gewinnen?"

Wie war das? Die Braunhaarige war bei dieser Frage zusammen gezuckt, sie hätte mit einer Beleidigung gerechnet, oder sonst was, aber damit?

Er wollte wissen wie sie zu dem ganzen Stand? Wollte doch tatsächlich IHRE Meinung zu einem Thema haben!

Glass klar, er musste irgendwelche Drogen intus haben, nichts anderes konnte ihn zu so einer Frage treiben. Nur um sich zu vergewissern drehte sich Hermine zu dem blonden Schönling um und stellte noch geschockter fest, das er weder aussah als ob er auf Drogen war, noch das er im schlaf vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte.

Ganz im gegen teil, er hatte sich zu ihr gedreht, sich genau wie sie unter die Decke gekuschelt und blickte sie ernst an.

Hart schluckte die Griffindor und rang nach der passenden Antwort auf so eine Frage.

„W...wie meinst du das Malfoy?"

Ein selbstsicheres Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.

„Ganz einfach Granger: Wer glaubst du wird gewinnen? Eine einfache Frage oder?"

„Natürlich die Seite Dumbledore, welche denn sonst?"

Schnappte Hermine immer noch verwirrt.

„Ach komm schon Granger! Ich hab dich nicht gefragt, wen du dir als Sieger wünschst sondern, wer Gewinnen wird. Du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass du mit deinem messerscharfen Griffindor Gehirn nicht schon alle Fakten abgewogen hättest und dich auch mal gefragt hast, wer wohl wirklich eine reelle Chance auf den Sieg hätte."

Natürlich hatte sie das, verdammt!

Und sie schätzte die Sache so ein, dass egal was passiert sie aus der Sache nur schwer wieder Raus kommen würde. Wenn Dumbledores Seite Siegen würde, hätte sie, wenn das Glück ihr hold war, wenigstens ein Leben in einer ruhigen Zukunft, doch was sonst? Nichts einfach ihr Leben und das was sie daraus machte und wenn sie Pech hatte, ein Leben ohne Freunde und sonst ohne jegliche Hoffnung auf Glück. Je nach dem wie hoch der Verlust auf der Seite der Guten sein wird.

Jedoch wenn die Seite Voldemords triumphieren würde, hätte sie gar nichts mehr zu lachen und konnte ihr Leben gleich abgeben. Kurz um, sie war so oder so am Arsch, dass waren die Chancen die sie sich ausrechnete.

Diese Ansicht teilte sie dem Blonden sogleich auch mit:

„Ich weiß nicht welche Seite gewinnen wird Malfoy, ich weiß nur eins: Es wird für mich nicht gut Enden."

Er hatte sie. Genau das hatte er sich erhofft, als er sie danach fragte, genau das wollte er hören. Auch sie rechnete nicht damit da heil heraus zu kommen, denn jeder Krieg fordert Opfer, genau wie im Schach, es fallen immer zuerst die Bauern und sie waren nun mal die Bauern.

„Genau das musste ich für mich auch feststellen Granger, doch was könnte man dagegen tun, habe ich mich gefragt. Und da wurde mir alles klar."

Draco pausierte, wollte sie neugierig machen, sie noch mehr anlocken.

„Was wurde dir klar?"

Kam auch prompt die Frage, der „Ich muss alles wissen" Granger.

„ Mir wurde klar dass ich einen Verbündeten brauche, Granger. Jemanden der sich auf der Anderen Seite befindet, jemanden der mich aus der Scheisse reiten kann, wenn sich der Dunkle Lord besiegen lässt, jemanden dem es genau so ergeht wie mir, Granger und der jenige bist wie es scheint wohl du."

Hermine versteinerte zu einer Salzsäule. Meinte er das ernst? Er wollte sich doch tatsächlich gegen alles und jeden stellen und einfach nur…na ja…das was sie auch wollte: Überleben.

Doch sie musste vorsichtig sein, es konnte ein Trick sein und was noch schlimmer war, sie würde ihre Freunde verraten, die sie doch um jeden Preis in der Welt schützen wollte, doch wie würde sie dastehen, sie wollte auch ihr Happy End haben, verdammt!

„Worauf willst du hinaus Malfoy."

Wieder grinste Draco.

„Ganz einfach, Granger, ich schlage dir hiermit einen Deal vor, einen Deal aus dem wir beide nur als Gewinner heraus gehen werden. Na was sagst du dazu?"

Skepsis zeichnete sich auf Hermines Züge ab.

„Was beinhaltet der Deal alles?"

„Ganz einfach. Du wirst mich vor den Guten retten, falls sie gewinnen und ich werde dich vor den Bösen retten, falls die gewinnen. Ein quid pro quo sozusagen."

„Und was ist in der Zwischenzeit? Solange der Krieg noch tobt? Wie sollen wir uns da schützen und vor allem warum sollte ich dir trauen?"

Draco lachte kurz auf und grinste nun noch breiter. Natürlich musste die Griffindor alles Genau wissen.

„Ganz einfach, wir werden uns heimlich treffen, uns beraten und schauen wie wir das beste aus der jeweiligen Situation schöpfen können. Natürlich steht der eigene Vorteil von uns beiden immer im Vordergrund."

Die Griffindor legte ihre Stirn in Falten.

Der Deal war Wasser dicht und vertrat ihre Ansichten genau… bis auf den Punkt an dem sie Ihre Freunde verriet natürlich.

Doch was war ihr wichtiger, freunde zu haben die um sie weinten, wenn sie Tod war, oder keine Freunde zu haben aber dafür zu leben.

Sie saß eindeutig in einer Zwickmühle. Was sollte sie nur tun?

* * *

nächste kapitel heisst : " der Kuss und seine Folgen"

bis zum nächsten mal!

PS: Ihr könnt auch wenn ichr wollt einfach "mach weiter" schreiben wenn ihr keine grosse lust habt nen langen kommi zu hinterlassen ( ich kenn es von mir...schreib faul bei kommis bin)

lg Sheer


	5. Der Kuss und seine Folgen

**hallöle**

**also ich weiss nicht was mich befallen hat, doch ich habe die vermutung das es etwas mit der Comedy serie "Ally McBeal" zu tun hat, die ich momentan am stück am gucken bin. ( ich empfele es mal allen diese serie ist grossartig!)**

**warum ich das sage ist, weil der humor dieser serie meinen schreibstil beeinflusst, oder besser gesagt meinen stil noch verstärkt.**

**danke euch noch für die kommis und fürs schwarzlesen auch ( ihr dürft wirklich auch einfach nur ein "weiter" hin kritzeln, mir egal, solange ich weiss das ihr mehr wollt bekommt ihr auch mehr.).**

**so viel spass beim lesen**

**

* * *

**

**Der Kuss und seine Folgen**

Hermine konnte den jungen Malfoy überreden, ihr noch ein wenig Zeit zum nachdenken zu geben. Denn wie konnte sie in nur wenigen Minuten über ihr ganzes restliches Leben entscheiden? Das ging einfach nicht. Sie wusste nicht einmal wie es zu dieser wirklich total absurden Situation kommen konnte! Sie und ein Malfoy, Griffindor und Slytherin, Gut und Böse, konnte das denn klappen?

Oder würde es genau deshalb funktionieren? Nur weil sie so verschieden sind und sie sich eigentlich hassen mussten?

Irgendwie, das musste sie ihm schon hoch anrechnen, war dieser Plan genial. Keiner würde darauf kommen, niemand würde auch nur verdacht schöpfen, da sich nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord denken konnte, dass sich der Feind verbündete.

Es war wirklich genial!

Doch da blieben immer noch ihre Freunde. An Hermine nagte das schlechte Gewissen, nur schon weil sie sich so für den Malfoy Plan begeisterte, wie konnte sie auch nur?

Es war moralisch falsch…einfach nicht vertretbar…und doch, ein kleines Stimmchen in ihr fipste etwas davon, der Sache zuzustimmen.

Ach es war doch so was von zum Kotzen!

Die Wut von heute Morgen stieg wieder in Hermine Hoch und sie drehte sich schnaubend auf den Rücken und versuchte nun auch zu schlafen, genau wie es ein gewisser Blondschopf neben ihr schon tat.

------------------

Die Stunden verstrichen, eine weitere Nacht war ins Land gezogen und Hermine hatte nur sehr wenige Worte mit Draco Gewechselt. Sie war so verwirrt und auch so verdammt wütend auf sich selber, sie hatte sich doch tatsächlich noch nicht entschieden. Sie starrte nur den ganzen tag vor sich hin (wenn sie nicht gerade aß, Hausaufgaben machen musste und aufs Klo ging) dachte über das Gesagte nach und wurde immer verzweifelter.

Wütend war sie, weil es ihr nicht leicht fällt sich sofort für ihre freunde zu entscheiden und verwirrt war sie, weil es ihr so schwer fällt sich für ihre Freunde zu entscheiden.

Das Leben war mal wieder zum heulen. Ekelhafte Angewohnheit die sie dringenst ablegen sollte, wenn sie noch eine weile weiter leben wollte.

Doch was dachte sich Malfoy eigentlich dabei?

Sein Leben musste genau so beschissen sein wie ihres. Dabei schließt sie mal automatisch aus das er mit einem blauen Fleck zwischen den Beinen zu kämpfen hat, der verdammt noch mal wirklich weh tat und der sie dazu veranlasste den vorherrschenden Schönheitswahn zu verfluchen.

Na wenigstens hatte sie nun, endlich, nach langem suchen ein passendes Haar Shampoo gefunden, dass ihre Haare schön Geschmeidig und Glänzend machten.

Aber sie schweifte ab, Draco Malfoy musste es beschissen gehen, nicht nur mit den üblichen Teenager Problemen musste er sich rum schlagen, nein, sie vermutete das er von Seiten seiner Familie bestimmt einem hohen Druck ausgesetzt wird.

Es war nur verständlich das er sich so aufführte, nun ja, wie er sich eben nun mal aufführte, wie ein kompletter Vollidiot. Doch was konnte er den dafür wenn er bisher ein verkorkstes Leben hatte?

Rein gar nichts!

Irgendwie konnte Hermine ihn schon verstehen, er wollte sich einfach befreien von den ewigen Zwängen, wollte nach seinem eigenen gut dünken leben.

Doch konnte auch sie das? Sie hatte eigentlich keine großen Probleme, außer die Angst sterbe zu müssen, falls Voldemord gewinnt.

Aber durfte sie dies als Entschuldigung hervor bringen? War dies fair?

Hermine war eindeutig durcheinander und tief in Gedanken versunken das sie nicht merkte, wie sich der Abend langsam anschleicht.

---------------------

Draco beobachtete die Granger genau. Er wollte keine Mimik entkommen lassen, wollte genau wissen was da durch ihren Verstand flitzte und was es für Folgen auf ihren Gemütszustand hatte.

Er musste dies doch wissen, wie sonst könnte er in einem kritischen Moment das Ruder noch herum reißen und das Boot in seine Richtung weiter tuckern lassen?

Na gut er gab es ja zu, Draco Malfoy war nervös und zwar so was von nervös. Er hatte aus einer Laune heraus Hermine Granger seine Pläne verraten, in der Hoffnung dieses Schlammblut würde einmal in ihrem leben das Richtige tun und seinem Deal zustimmen. Sie war seine einzige Hoffnung, wenn er so genau darüber nach dachte. Wen hatte er sonst noch? Niemand, kein einziger der Guten war seltsam und naiv genug, dass er sich seinen Vorschlag sogar durch den Kopf gehen ließ ohne ihn gleich bei Dumbledore zu verpfeifen.

War es den Granger? Woher war er sich da so sicher? Was würde sie tun wenn sie ablehnte, würde sie zu Potter rennen und petzen?

Oh heiliger Merlin, ihm wurde ganz flau ihm Magen.

Er musste sie dazu zwingen sich auf den Deal einzulassen, sich auf ihn einzulassen.

Er musste und er würde!

Mit diesen letzten Gedanken die er sich versuchte einzubrennen, legte er sich bequem im Bett hin und versuchte zu schlafen, so gut das eben nun mal neben einem dummen Schlammblut, das da gerade noch über seine und ihre Zukunft grübelte, geht.

Die Nacht war schon weit vorgeschritten und schlug bereits in den Morgen um als…

„Malfoy."

Was war das? Rief da wer seinen Namen?

„Malfoy."

Da, schon wieder!

„Malfoy, verdammt noch mal!"

Ruckartig schoss der Slytherin in die Höhe und versuchte sich zu orientieren.

Wo war er?

Leicht schmatzend, damit sein Mund endlich wieder Speichel bekam, blickte er sich um und gaffte dabei neben sich und genau in das Gesicht von einem Buschigen etwas, zumindest hoffte er das es ihr Gesicht war, denn die Grosse Halle die er schwach erkennen konnte war nicht gerade hell erleuchtet wie sonst immer.

„Verdammt was willst du Granger? Es ist…, "

Er blickte auf seine Magische Armband Uhr und stutzte.

„Gerade mal 3 Uhr Nachts! Was lässt dich annehmen das ich um diese Zeit mit dir sprechen will?"

Ja er war unhöflich und ja er war ungehobelt, aber es war 3 Uhr Nachts, hallo?!

Hermine interessierte sein Gemotze nicht und ignorierte es sogar, wie es scheint war sie sehr beunruhigt, denn sie nestelte dauernd an dieser doofen Decke herum.

„Weißt du Malfoy, ich habe die ganze Zeit über deinen Deal nachgedacht und dich glaube…. Ich… na ja.."

Hermine stockte, war sie sich auch ganz sicher? Konnte sie dies auch wirklich tun?

Der Slytherin begann langsam seinen Verstand von dem milchigen Nebel zu befreien, der im hinderlich durch den Kopf wabbert. Nur langsam sickerte das Gesagte in sein Hirn, schlug bei ihm jedoch sofort Alarmsrufe Rot, denn Granger hatte einen Tonfall drauf der nichts Gutes für ihn verhieß und das rum gestottere brachte ihm auch keine Plus Punkte ein.

Er musste sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen, aber was?

„Ich habe mich entschlossen den Deal abzulehnen, Malfoy. Es ist meinen Freunden gegenüber unfair sie zu verraten."

Platzte Hermine schließlich heraus und wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, da sie sich irgendwie aus der Situation flüchten wollte, doch sie hatte mit dem was nun kam nicht gerechnet.

Draco seinerseits rechnete auch nicht damit, doch heulen war ihm zuwider da blieb nur eins, er musste sie Küssen.

Und dies tat er auch, ganz sanft suchte er mit seinen Händen nach dem Gesicht der jungen Griffindor, schloss es mit ihnen ein, führte ihres und sein Gesicht zueinander und legte seine Lippen zart auf die ihrige.

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, sie war einfach nur noch überrumpelt, und das aufregende kribbeln in ihrem bauch trug zur Beruhigung keines Falls bei.

Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr, außer diesen samtig weichen Lippen, die sich so schüchtern auf ihre legten und sie in den 7. Himmel hoben. Die Löwin bildete sich schon ein Engelstrompeten zu hören, so beflügelt war sie auf einmal.

Draco Malfoy küsste sie, Merlin möge sie verdammen, und wie er sie küsste!

Der Slytherin merkte wie die Griffindor vor ihm langsam zu Wachs zerschmolz, ein Zeichen für ihn aufzuhören und seinen aller letzten Trumpf auszuspielen. Alles oder Nichts.

Genau so zart und sanft wie er Hermine in besitz genommen hatte ließ er sie auch wieder frei und rückte ein stück von ihr ab, das Gesicht immer noch in seinen Händen flüsterte er ihr entgegen:

„Überleg es dir noch mal Hermine, es geht um unser Leben."

Damit überließ er sie sich wieder voll und ganz und wollte sich gerade aus dem Bett schwingen, als sich dieses mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall auflöste, ihn und Hermine auf den Boden beförderte und nur noch der verdorrte Mistelzweig über den zwei am Boden liegenden, an die letzten Tage erinnerte.

Mit einem gestöhnten „Scheissdreck." richtete sich der Blonde auf und schickte sich an die Halle zu verlassen, jedoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, einen letzten Blick auf die Brünette zu werfen und ihr ein:

„Fröhliche Weihnachten Granger."

Zu zuflüstern.

Oh dieser Elendige Bastard, wie konnte er sie nur so küssen?!

Hermine schwor sich ewig auf ihn sauer zu sein, doch das breite und verräterische Grinsen konnte sie den ganzen Weg bis zu ihrem Zimmer nicht wegwischen. Das leben war doch einfach wieder mal zum heulen.

* * *

**so auch wieder eins fertig... leute ich glaube es geht nun wieder etwas vorran. also bleibt mir treu und immer schön nicken und lachen.**

**baba Sheer**


	6. Hand darauf!

**na ja...**

**ich weiss nicht was über mich gekommen ist... aber ich glaube die vorherrschende Gewalt kommt wohl von zu viel Dragonball mangas.**

* * *

Ja so war das, dieser Mistkerl hatte sie einfach so, zum dahin schmelzend, geküsst. Was bildete sich dieser Slytherin eigentlich ein?

Bah! Wie sie das doch verabscheute, Malfoy war so etwas von arrogant.

Ach Schwamm drüber, sie musste sich nun wichtigern Dingen zuwenden, ihrem Schnulzen Roman.

Ja ihr Habt alle richtig gehört, Hermine Granger ist seit diesem atemberaubenden Kuss Roman süchtig geworden. Sie gab es ja offen zu, na ja wenigstens gestand sie es sich selber ein, Harry, Ron und Ginny wussten nichts davon, dass sie nicht wegen dem Lernen die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek saß.

Schande über die Griffindor, sie benahm sich ja wie ein pubertierender Teenager, davon abgesehen das sie einer war.

Wem hatte sie das alles zu verdanken? Genau, Draco „ich-färb-mir-die-Haare" Malfoy!

Sie musste es noch einmal erwähnen: M I S T K E R L!!

Hermine konnte darauf wetten das es pure Absicht war, sie mit diesem Kuss nur noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen. Ach, was soll's, sie sollte sich lieber wieder darauf konzentrieren, zu lesen, wie John gerade seine Frau Nadia, mit deren besten Freundin Tina betrog.

War sie nicht zum bemitleiden? Heute Morgen sah alles noch ganz anders aus, sie wachte auf, fühlte sich einigermaßen gut, nachdem sie 100 Seiten Schnulzen Roman intus hatte, erledigte ihre morgen Toilette und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Die ersten Stunden verliefen ohne Zwischenfälle bis zum Mittagessen.

Sie wollte doch nur das Salz von ihm haben, musste er sie dann gleich so anschauen als ob sie sein Herz, das hoffentlich auch da war, verlangt hatte. Ab da war es mit ihr vorbei, sie war so was von wütend, aufgewühlt und wütend. Diese Kombination ließ sie denken, etwas Sport würde ihr gut tun und sie konnte sich abreagieren.

Ha! Weit gefehlt! Am Anfang war das Joggen ja noch befriedigend, dann wurde es herausfordernd, es viel ab zu mühsam und endete mit einer total kaputten Hermine, die irgendwo am See entlang hockte und nicht mit einberechnet hatte, dass sie ja noch zurück musste.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte sie somit den ganzen Weg wieder zurück zu gehen, und ihre Wut war genau wieder da, wo sie anfangs war. Toll.

So konnte es nicht mehr mit ihr weiter gehen, sie musste etwas dagegen unternehmen. Sie war schon völlig von der Rolle wegen diesem blonden Gift das sich langsam durch ihr Hirn bahnte.

Das Schlimmste jedoch war, das sie sich ernsthafte Gedanken über den immer noch stehenden Deal machte. Sie hatte ihre Freunde beobachtet und genau Studiert, sie behandelten Hermine so wie immer, jedoch war der Griffindor aufgefallen, dass dieses „so wie immer" nur hieß, „Hermine hilf mir mal" und dass war einfach nicht fair.

Sie war irgendwie zu einer wandelnden Info-Säule verkommen und sie wurde auch nur noch angesprochen, wenn man ihre Hilfe brauchte.

Keiner interessierte sich wirklich für sie, nur für ihr Wissen. Keiner fragte, wie es ihr den ginge oder was sie denn die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek mache. Nur Malfoy hatte ihr so viel eigenen Charakter zugeschrieben, sie zu Fragen, ob die Gelockte nicht gerne mit ihm zusammen alle hintergehen wollte um den Vorteil für sich zu nutzen.

Ist das Scheisse, oder ist das Scheisse?

Aber war dies ein guter Grund sich gegen ihre Freunde zu entscheiden? Denn es gab gute Zeiten mit ihnen, sie lachten und sie weinten zusammen, aber nun?

Schniefend erhob sich Hermine aus dem Sessel, in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg.

Sie steuerte direkt in die Kerker, jeden ignorierend ihr Ziel genau vor Augen, Malfoy zu finden.

----------------------

Die soeben noch erwähnte Person nieste laut, putzte sich die Nase und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ihm war gerade als ob jemand an ihn denken würde, was natürlich Schwachsinn war.

Achselzuckend beteiligte er sich wieder an dem Gespräch, das er mit seinen Haus-Kameraden in einem der Kerkergänge hielt. Das Thema drehte sich um einen Streich, den sie McGonagall spielen konnten und er wollte gerade einen Vorschlag machen, als ihn etwas, verdammt noch mal, hartes am Hinterkopf erwischte.

Total überfallen, stolperte er zwei, drei Schritte vorwärts und konnte sich so lala noch fangen. Den Schmerz versuchend zu vertreiben, presste er beide Hände an seinen blonden Hinterkopf und hielt nach dem Etwas aus, das ihn getroffen hat.

Ein Buch mit dem Titel „Die betrogenen Gefühle" stach ihm in die Augen. (aber nur wegen seines grell pinken Umschlages.)

Wer las nur so einen Scheisse?

Die Antwort wurde ihm mit einer sich vor Wut überschlagenden Stimme mitgeteilt.

„Draco Malfoy, ich Hermine Granger vordere dich zu einem Wettfliegen heraus! Die Regeln sind: Es gibt keine Regeln. Gewinner ist derjenige, der als Erster die Strecke vom einten Seeufer zum anderen zurückgelegt hat. Stadtfinden des Wettfliegens: Jetzt!"

------------------------

Draco wusste ja schon immer das die Granger so was von einer Schraube locker hatte, doch das sie es wagen würde ihm ein Buch an den Kopf zu donnern und dann ihn auch noch zu einem Wettfliegen heraus vorderte, also wirklich!

Sich immer noch mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf haltend Bückte er sich, drehte Hermine somit den Rücken zu und hob das Blöde Schnulzen Buch vom Boden auf. Einige Sekunden lang, musterte er es Interessiert, bevor er sich blitzschnell umwandte und es der Griffindor direkt an die Stirn donnerte.

Die um ihn stehenden Slytherins, die ohne hin schon nicht Glauben konnte was gerade Passiert war, blickten ihren inoffiziellen Stammesführer mit großen Augen an als dieser verkündete:

„Ich Draco Malfoy, nehme die Herausforderung von dir, Hermine Granger, an! Hand darauf!"

Hermine, die sich nun mit kleinen Tränchen in den Augenwinkeln, die Stirn hielt, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass der Slytherin das Buch zurück werfen würde, marschierte nun Zielstrebig auf den Blonden zu und umfasste die ihr dargebotene Hand mit ihrer.

„Hand darauf!"

* * *

danke für die kommis und bis zum nächsten kapitel!

lg Sheer


	7. Bei Nacht wird der Pakt geschlossen

**hallo liebe leute...so mal ein ganz langes kapitel..ich konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören mit schreiben,...es hatt mich voll erwischt..**

* * *

**Bei Nacht wird der Pakt geschlossen**

Die grölende Menge drängelte sich schubsend und stoßend auf der Wiese vor dem See von Hogwarts. Durch einen Zauber, der den Schulleiter einst gesprochen hatte, wird jede Herausforderung laut in der ganzen Schule verkündet, während dem sie gesprochen wird. Leider war es der erste Schulleiter gewesen, der diese Regelung einführte und zu dessen Zeiten war es noch gang und gäbe sich zu Duellen heraus zu fordern.

So konnte Dumbledore und seine Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Wie der Rest der gesamten Schule nur zuschauen, wie die Kontrahenten ihre Besen bestiegen.

Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley konnten nur gebannt ihrer Freundin zuschauen, wie sie den Geborgten Feurblitz von Harry bestieg. Bis dato nahmen die zwei immer an, so wie die gesamte Schule, dass die mutige Griffindor angst vor dem Fliegen hatte. Anscheinend war ihre Annahme falsch, denn mit so geübten und selbstsicheren Bewegungen schwang sich Hermine auf den Besen, das es fast so aussah als wäre sie darauf geboren worden.

Harry hatte ja bis jetzt angenommen, das da etwas zwischen Malfoy und Hermine lief, doch er hatte sich getäuscht, da konnte nichts sein, denn er hatte Hermine noch nie so Wütend erlebt wie jetzt gerade.

Auch Ginny und Pansy warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu, die zum einen Erleichterung und zum anderen Verwunderung über die momentane Situation zu Ausdruck brachten.

Die Hufflepuffs benahmen sich wie aufgescheuchte Hühner und ließen den Lautstärke Pegel nur noch steigen.

Hermine nahm dies alles gar nicht wahr, alles drang nur gedämpft zu ihr durch, sie hatte gar nicht den Platz alles zu verarbeiten, da sie zu sehr mit ihrer Angst beschäftigt war.

Wie konnte sie nur auf so eine bescheuerte Idee kommen? Hatten die Schnulzen Romane ihr denn komplett den verstand verklebt?

Sollte sie sich still und heimlich aus dem Staub machen und später behaupten sie hätte unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden und wollte dies alles gar nicht tun?

Leider war dazu keine Zeit mehr, denn Dumbledore, der unparteiische Schiedsrichter in diesem Duell ließ gerade den Startpfiff durch die Luft dröhnen und Die Griffindor konnte nun nicht mehr anders als dem Blondschopf vor ihr nach zu jagen.

Sie dufte Malfoy nicht gewinnen lassen, zumindest nicht bis sie ihr eigenes Ziel erreicht hatte. Was, wie sie sich nun eingestehen musste, so hoch über einem unendlich tiefen See, mit dem Rauschen des Windes in den Ohren, der ihr um den Körper peitschte, so etwas von bescheuert war, dass es schon wieder für ernst befunden werden konnte.

Leider kam das Ziel Ufer viel zu schnell in sichtweite und Hermine wusste was sie es nun tun musste. Natürlich hatte sie mit Absicht die einzige Regel aufgestellt, die verkündete, dass es keine Regeln gab, ansonsten könnte sie das folgende nicht tun.

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm und mit Zauberstab bewaffnet brüllte sie gegen den Flugwind an:

„Petrificus Totalus."

Den Zauber natürlich perfekt ausgesprochen, traf Draco mit voller Wucht im Kreuz und ließ ihn augenblicklich zusammen Schnappen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass der unbewegliche Körper vom Besen rutschte und drohte aufs Wasser aufzuschlagen.

Dies war aber nicht Hermines Ziel, so murmelte sie den Gegenspruch „Finite Incantatem.", verschaffte Malfoy somit eine Chance sich über Wasser zu halten und sie vom Himmel zu holen, genau wie es ihr Plan war.

Aber es kam, wie es kommen musste.

Draco ließ seinen Besen zu ihm kommen mit dem Aufrufezauber und hetzte Hermine nun mit einem so Bösen Gesicht nach, dass die Griffindor vor schreck fast sich selbst ins Aus befördert hätte.

So schnell jedoch würde sich eine Hermine Granger nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen. Geduldig wartete sie ab bis Draco wieder auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr war, stürzte sich todesmutig auf ihn, riss den Slytherin vom Besen und landete Platschend mit ihm im eiskalten Wasser des Sees.

----------------

Eindeutig hatte die Brünette nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, erst die Buch Attacke und nun warf sie sich auf ihn, wie eine Hirschkuh zur Brunftzeit.

Die war doch krank im Kopf, doch dies war momentan egal, denn das einzige was den Malfoy Erben jetzt interessierte, war es endlich an den benötigten Sauerstoff und aus dem Wasser zu kommen.

Prustend stieß er durch die Oberfläche des galssklaren Wassers und rang nach der frischen Luft, die sogleich seine Lungen füllten.

Granger paddelte schon neben ihm rum wie eine Wild gewordene und kam wie es aussah direkt auf ihn zu. Mittlerweile war ihm der imaginäre Kragen geplatzt und er bellte sie an:

„Granger, du verdammtes Miststück was soll die ganze Scheisse?!"

„Keine Zeit zum reden Malfoy. Heute Abend, punkt 12 Uhr im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe, komm nicht zu spät und jetzt schwimm verdammt noch mal oder willst du nicht gewinnen?"

Und weg war der nasse Pudelkopf vor ihm.

Hallo?! War die etwa Meschugge? Zog die Löwin dieses Theater etwa nur durch, um ihn um ein date zu bitten? Mit was hatte er dieses Schicksal verdient?

Er seufzte resigniert und begann mit langen kräftigen Zügen der griffindor nach zu schwimmen, sie zu überholen und schlussendlich da Ufer als Erster zu erreichen.

Von weit her konnte er das Jubeln der Slytherins hören, doch es war ihm gleich, Hauptsache er konnte sich Trockene Sachen anziehen und sich in sein Bett legen.

Die kleine Griffindor hatte ihn Heute richtig gefordert.

Dieser warf er noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und liess sich von Snape, der genau so wie McGonagall am Ufer warteten, zurück zur Schule bringen.

-----------------------------

Draco Malfoy zerbrach sich während des ganzen Abendessens über den Kopf, wie durchgeknallt Granger nun wirklich war. Hatte sie die gleiche Eingebung wie er?

Der Slytherin hoffte es sehr, denn er brauchte dringend eine Verbündete in diesem Kampf den er gegen den Rest der Welt ausfechten will.

Wieder einmal liess er sich seinen Plan durch den Kopf gehen. Wollte ganz sicher sein das auch wirklich nichts schief gehen konnte, alles Niet und Nagel fest, wasserdicht und feuerfest war. Es durften einfach keine Fehler passieren, denn ein Fehler wäre vielleicht die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf ihn und Granger, ein zweiter wäre schon mit Versteckaktionen verbunden, da man sie suchen würde und ein dritter würde ihnen das Genick brechen.

Oh, was spielten sie da nur für ein gefährliches Spiel. Aber dies war es alles wert, sich mit Granger, einem Schlammblut einzulassen, sich an sie zu binden, egal was kommen mag ihr vertrauen, sie als einzige Bezugsperson zu haben, seine Familie und Freunde zu hintergehen, all dies lohnte sich, wenn der Preis schlussendlich die Freiheit war, die Freiheit in einer sicheren Zukunft in der man auch LEBT!

Es war es wert!

------------------------------

Hermine Granger huschte mit flinken Schritten durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts und warf dabei, ab und zu einen flüchtigen blick auf ihre Uhr, deren Zeiger im Dunkeln fluoriszieren. Dieses kleine Extra an ihrer Muggel Uhr hatte sie schon in der 3. Klasse angebracht, es war einfach zu praktisch, da sie mit Harry und Ron durchgehend nur im Dunkeln unterwegs war, brauchte sie irgendetwas, um die Zeit sehen zu können. Da die vielen Zauberbanne elektrische Impulse total unterdrückten und Batterien aufplatzen ließen ( was sie eines Morgens mit schockiertem Gesicht feststelle musste, als ihr Mp3 Player total zerfressen war von der Säure der Batterie auf ihrem Nachttisch lag), suchte sie nach einem Spruch der die Zeiger ihrer Uhr leuchten ließen.

Was zu ihrem erstaunen, nur einen Spruch benötigte, der das Deckglas der Uhr schwarzlicht ausstrahlen liess. Die Zeiger versah sie mit einem weißen Fluor anstrich und Voila, die Perfekte Uhr für die Nacht.

Durch das rasante Tempo, mit dem sie sich durch die Schule fortbewegte, löste sich der lockere Knoten ihres Morgenmantels, den sie in ihrer eile noch übergeworfen hatte und entblößte ihre Nackten Beine, die in knappen Hotpants steckten und ein dazupassendes ärmelloses Shirt.

Doch es war ihr so was von egal, das sie nur mit Pyjama und Morgenmantel durch die Gänge hetzte, sie war eben wie jeder andere Schlafen gegangen und nun eben wieder aufgestanden um Draco Malfoy zu treffen.

Wenn irgendjemand das herausfinden würde, sie könnte sich gleich selber vom Astronimieturm stürzen.

Leicht außer Atem kam sie vor dem von allen verhassten Klo der maulenden Myrthe an, sich auf ihre Knie abstützend rang sie einmal mit einem tiefen Atemzug nach Luft und richtete sich wieder auf, nur um direkt in die Blassgrauen Augen von draco Malfoy zu schauen.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit Granger."

Maulte er auch gleich los, was Hermine nicht im geringsten interessierte, denn er stand genau so wie sie in seinem Pyjama vor ihr mit Morgenmantel, der einzige unterschied war, das er wohl kein Shirt zu brauchen schien und das sein Morgenmantel offen stand, war ihm ebenfalls egal.

Reiss dich zusammen Hermine Grangerermahnte sie sich selber und nickte ihm nur leicht zu, stieß die Tür zum Klo auf und liess ihm den vortritt.

Der Slytherin wollte gerade anfangen sich zu beschweren, das sie hier nicht alleine waren, da Myrthe ja auch noch irgendwo herum schwirrte, doch die Brünette verbot ihm barsch den Mund, indem sie ihm den erhobenen Zeigefinger zeigte und einen vernichtenden Blick nachschickte.

Ihn an der Hand nehmend und mit sich ziehend, lief Hermine die Klo Reihen ab und blieb zwischen der hintersten und der zweithintersten stehen, warf noch einmal einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, verfolgte den Sekundenzeiger noch die letzten Ticks bis punkt Zwölf Uhr und zog Malfoy mit einem Ruck mit sich genau auf die Zwischenwand der Beiden Klos zu.

Der Malfoy Erbe wollte sich aus ihrem Griff winden, er wollte ja nicht gegen die Wand knallen, doch Hermines eisernen Griff liess ihm keine Wahl und Draco staunte nicht schlecht als er den Lockenkopf vor sich in der Wand verschwinden sah und sich gleich mit.

--------------------------

Immer noch total benommen blickte sich der blonde Schönling in dem modrigen alten Klo um und verstand nun nicht ganz was das alles sollte, als er gerade ansetzen wollte nach zu hacken beantwortete Hermine ihm schon die ungestellte Frage:

„Dies, Malfoy ist ein Zeitfenster."

Verkündete sie stolz und setzte sich auf der einen Seite neben der Kloschüssel auf den Boden und fuhr fort:

„Dieses Zeitfenster habe ich in meinem 2. Schuljahr entdeckt, als ich mal wieder Heulend hier drin saß. Damals war ich so am Heulen, das es mir mit der Zeit so übel wurde das ich mich übergeben musste, da ich aber noch vor dem Spiegel stand, konnte ich ja schlecht in das Waschbecken Kotzen, also rannte ich mit den Händen vorm Gesicht einfach zu der nächst besten Toilette und bin durch Zufall genau hier rein gerannt."

Die Griffindor begann zu kichern und vorderte Draco mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich zu setzen.

„Als ich dann begriffen hatte, wo ich mich befand, stellte ich Nachforschungen über dieses „Extra Klo" wie ich es damals nannte an. Natürlich erst als ich hier wieder draußen war, zu meinem übel nahm die Toilette das sehr genau und warf mich nach einer Stunde einfach hochkantig heraus. Aber das beste ist, das in der „Aussenwelt", wie ich das normale Hogwarts nenne, keine einzige Sekunde vergeht!"

Draco der immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, starrte die Griffindor vor sich einfach nur an. Ja es lohnte sich auf jeden Fall.

Ein leichtes lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er begann Hermine anzugrinsen:

„Also Granger, was willst du mir den sonst noch so dringendes sagen, außer das dieses Klo uns nach einer Stunde Rauswirft? Ich glaube nicht das du nur deswegen so ne Show heute Nachmittag abgezogen hast, also?"

Hermine stieg die Hitze in die Wangen, als sie das Grinsen von dem Slytherin sah. Oh Merlin, sah der Junge gut aus!

„Na ja, ich habe über dein Angebot nachgedacht und ich will meine Antwort von „ Nein" in ein „Ja" ändern."

Draco machte innerlich Luftsprünge und war fast gewillt, Hermine zu küssen, so froh war er, sich doch noch aus diesem miserablen Leben retten zu können.

Aber solche Sachen tut ein Draco Malfoy nicht, stattdessen Fragte er:

„Wie kommt der Sinneswandel?"

„Na ja, ich musste feststellen das du Recht hast Malfoy. Egal auf welcher Seite wir kämpfen, verlieren tun wir so oder so. Die einzige Möglichkeit die es gäbe ist, wie du schon sagtest sich eine eigene Seite aufzubauen. Sich eben einmal in seinem Leben um sich selber zuerst kümmern und überleben."

Nun noch breiter grinsend liess der Slytherin eine Pergamentrolle und eine Feder in der Luft auftauchen. Sich die Feder und das Pergament schnappend begann er den Vertrag aufzusetzen, wobei er während dem er spricht schrieb:

„Also dann wollen wir dies auch Schriftlich festhalten, mit einem bindenden Vertrag: in dem Vertrag wird aufgenommen, das du Hermine Granger, und ich Draco Malfoy, einen Pakt eingehen, der besagt, das wir um unsere Freiheit Kämpfen."

Er blickte kurz zu Hermine auf, die sofort nickte.

„Des Weiteren, verpflichten wir uns, niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen zu erzählen. Jeder muss dem anderen alles von der jeweiligen Seite berichten, damit das unternehmen auch gelingen kann, keine lügen, kein zurückhalten von Informationen und kein hintergehen. Wir sind damit einverstanden, für das Ziel alles zu tun, auch wenn es gegen unsere moralische Vorstellung verstößt. Aussteigen ist nicht möglich, der Vertrag gilt als erledigt, wenn wir unsere Freiheit erlangt haben und beide noch am leben sind. Stirbt einer der Beteiligten, löst sich der Vertrag auf und ist somit nichtig."

Hermine atmete tief durch, nickte aber zustimmend.

„Das wäre mal der Basis Vertrag, jetzt kannst du noch wünsch beisteuern, Klauseln setzen, wie man so schön sagt."

Die Griffindor grinste nun breit, ja sie hatte da Klauseln.

„Ich will abgesichert sein. Ich will das du mich Heiratest, wenn der Krieg entschieden ist und wir uns gegenseitig retten müssen."

Draco verschluckte sich gerade an seiner eigenen Spucke und hustete prompt los. Hermine eilte sofort zu ihm, klopfte einmal kräftig auf seinen Rücken und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Draco wischte sich die kleinen Tränchen aus den Augen, die sich im Schock gebildet hatten.

Entgeistert starrte er die Löwin vor sich an.

Hermine konnte dies verstehen, sie war ja selber total durcheinander, aber sie hatte es sich genau überlegt. Nicht umsonst verschlang sie einen Roman nach dem anderen, sie wollte natürlich auch die Freiheit, doch was sie genau so sehr begehrte war einen Mann zu haben den sie lieben konnte, mit dem sie ihr Begehren teilen konnte, jemanden mit dem sie Sex haben konnte.

Wie sollte sie schon einen geeigneten Partner finden, wenn sie ihm nichts sagen durfte? Auch wenn der Krieg vorbei war, wie sollte sie jemandem so vertrauen können, wenn sie mit einem gut aussehenden gerade eben dieses vertrauen mit einem Vertrag Festlegte? Wo bekam man mehr Sicherheit? Wo konnte sie mit einem Vertrag darauf beharren, dass er sich um sie kümmern muss?

Nirgends! Außer jetzt in dem Moment.

„Ja Malfoy, ich will das du mich Heiratest, ich will auch das du mit mir Sex hast, das du dir meine Probleme anhörst, das du mich in den Arm nimmst, dich einfach um mich kümmerst, das du da bist. Du fragst dich bestimmt, wie ich so etwas verlangen kann, aber glaube mir, ich habe sonst nie eine Chance auf eine Beziehung mit einem Mann, da wirst du sicher meiner Meinung sein, wenn du dir den Vertrag genau anschaust.

Vor allem bist du eine gute Partie, Malfoy, gut aussehend, reich, gut erzogen was will Frau den noch mehr? Ich verlange von dir nicht das du mich liebst, ich verlange von dir das du mir den Schmerz des nicht geliebt Werdens, so weit es in deiner Macht steht zu lindern."

Stille.

Es dauerte eine ganze weile bis sich Draco wieder gefangen hatte. Er hatte am Anfang gedacht, sich verhört zu haben, aber nein, Hermine Granger, hass Schlammblut Nummer 1 wollte ihn heiraten. War das zu fassen?

Sie wollte sogar sex von ihm. Von IHM!!

Himmel Merlin, was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt.

„Na gut Granger, ich werde deinen Lover und zu gegebenen Zeiten deinen Ehemann spielen, aber ich verlange von dir dasselbe. Ich will das du mir bei jeder Entscheidung den Rücken stärkst dich auch wie meine Frau aufführen, wenn du es schon von mir verlangst, mich wie dein Mann zu geben und ich möchte das du ab und zu mit mir badest."

Wie bitte? Nun war es Hermine die sich an ihrer Spucke verschluckte und am keuchen und husten war.

Das wurde ja immer besser. Wo hatte sie sich da nur reingeritten.

Jedoch nickte Hermine wieder und unterschrieb den ihr dargebotenen Vertrag. Genau so wie es Draco auch tat. Mit dem letzten Strich unter dem Vertrag, verpuffte das Pergament und hinterließ nur glitzernden Staub.

Hermine wollte schon die angehaltene Luft wieder ausstoßen, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte, als sie einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrer Lendengegend spürte, auf der linken Seite um genau zu sein. Instinktiv presste sie ihre Hände gegen die schmerzende Stelle.

Auch Draco sog scharf die Luft ein, denn auch er verspürte den gleichen Schmerz, an der Gleichen Stelle. Der Vertrag war gültig.

„Was soll das?"

Jammerte Hermine vor ihm und war schon dabei sich die brennende Stelle genauer anzusehen, wobei sie den Bund ihres Pyjamas anhob und zu ihrer Scham hinunter blinzelte. Erschrocken stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und packte den Stoff gleich wieder darüber.

Das war doch nicht zu glauben!! So eine Scheisse.

Der Slytherin ihr gegenüber begann heiser zu lachen.

„Ja Granger, so ist das mit magischen Verträgen. Damit man seinen Packt nicht vergisst, brennt sich die Unterschrift des einen in die Haut des anderen. Freu dich ein gratis Branding in der Form meiner Unterschrift und dann noch an so einer prekären Stelle, da kannst du wirklich mit keinem anderen mehr schlafen außer mit mir, man könnte fast sagen du gehörst nun mir und ich dir."

Gluckste er der geschockten Hermine entgegen stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch. Die Griffindor wehrte sich nicht und kam mit ihm zum stehen, guckte ihn fassungslos an. Wie ein Fisch öffnete sie ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne auch nur einen ton heraus zu bringen. Sie war nun mit Draco Malfoy verbunden, sehr eng verbunden.

Jedoch fing wurde ihr der Gedanke mit Malfoy verbunden zu sein, immer sympathischer, denn so wie sie das verstanden hatte, zierte ihre Unterschrift auch seinen Unterleib und man könnte sagen sie hat einen bleibenden Eindruck bei dem Slytherin hinterlassen.

Grinsend zog die Braunhaarige ihren Zauberstab und liess zwei Schnapsgläser mit Jägermeister darin auftauchen, übergab eines Draco und stiess mit ihm an.

„Auf die Freiheit."

Verkündete sie.

„Auf die Freiheit."

Stimmte Draco ihr zu und beide leerten das kleine Glas in einem zug. Hermine die kurz so aussah, als ob sie in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte, fasste sich wieder, packte den Blonden im Genick, zog ihn zu sich herunter und drückte ihm ihre Lippen auf.

Sie konnte ja nicht wissen das genau dann die eine Stunde um war und die Toilette sie rauswerfen würde.

* * *

so fertisch...hoffe es hat gefallen...wie immer danke für die kommis und ich bitte doch sehr um noch mehr davon

das nächste kapitel brauch wahrscheindlich etwas zeit...der kuss meiner Muse ist aufgebraucht und sie weigert sich mich nochmal zu küssen ( dieses geizige etwas) also ich bitte um geduld

lg Sheer


	8. Informationen

**danke für die kommis und ich hoffe mal das warten hat sich gelohnt.**

**lg Sheer**

* * *

**Informationen**

Seit diesem ersten Treffen in „ihrer" Toilette, sind nun gut 4 Monate vergangen, in denen Hermine und auch Draco fleißig alles zusammen trugen, was ihnen helfen konnte dem jeweils Anderen, „Seine" Seite besser zu erklären. Daher haben sie nach dem sehr schmerzhaften Rauswurf aus dem Klo, Hermine hatte noch jetzt das Gefühl den Blauen Fleck an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren zu können, beschlossen ihr nächstes Treffen solange zu vertagen, bis sie alles zusammen hatten.

Hermine, die sich nicht lumpen liess, machte sich auch Gedanken darüber, wie sie im ständigen Kontakt bleiben konnten, ohne sich die Nächte um die Ohren zu schlagen. Nur durch Zufall ist sie an einem der Hogsmeade Wochenenden in ihrem Lieblings Buchladen auf eine sehr interessante Feder gestoßen. In ihrem Elan wollte sie gleich zwei Stück davon kaufen, jedoch als sie auf den Preis geschaut hatte, wäre ihr am liebsten zum heulen zumute gewesen.

Aber nur solange sie sich wieder daran erinnern konnte, dass sie mit einem Malfoy zusammen arbeitete, der ja Geld wie Heu hatte. Hermine hoffte nur inständig er würde den Betrag von 15 Galleonen, für eine Feder, bezahlen.

--------------------------------------

„Was?! 15 für eine von diesen Federn??!"

Ja sie hatte sich da wohl ein bisschen verrechnet, Draco Malfoy war doch geiziger als sie gedacht hatte. Anfangs wollte sie ja auf „Armes Ding ohne Geld" machen, um ihn weich zu klopfen, doch mittlerweile ging ihr sein Gekreische so was von auf die nerven, dass sie anfing zurück zu fauchen:

„Jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Wind um 30 Galleonen! Als ob du dir das nicht einfach so aus dem Ärmel schütteln könntest! Vor allem brauchen wir diese Federn!"

„Ach ja?! Und wofür wenn ich fragen darf, Miss Oberschlau?"

Die hatte doch wirklich ne totale Meise! 30 Galleonen für so mickrige Federn ausgeben, wollte sie ihn etwa zu ihrem persönlichen Sponsoren machen oder was?

Der Slytherin konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Er hatte sich da 4 Monate lang den Arsch aufgerissen und was macht der Pudel vor ihm? Sie geht Federn aussuchen!

Mit der soll er sich verloben? Geschweige denn sie Heiraten? Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht. Hatte sich sein Hirn zu diesem Zeitpunkt Ferien genommen? Er konnte sie ja die wenige Zeit in der sie sich sahen, schon nicht ertragen und dann sein ganzes restliches Leben mit der verbringen.

Sollte er doch nicht lieber einfach auswandern?

Draco schnaubte wütend vor sich hin und blickte finster auf die Griffindor vor sich runter. Diese wiederum hatte nun ihren Hundeblick aufgesetzt und irgendwie brachte sie es fertig so ein glitzern rein zubringen, dass man meinen konnte man hätte sie getreten.

Ach was soll's, dämliches Schlammblut.

„Für was sind die Federn?"

Ergab sich der Schönling und rollte genervt mit den Augen.

Hermine setzte sofort ein strahlendes Zahnpasta Lächeln auf, Zahnärzte als Eltern zu haben hatte doch Vorteile, und begann wie ein Wasserfall drauflos zu brabbeln:

„Also: Ich hab mir überlegt das wie uns ja irgendwie verständigen sollten. Ich hab mir wirklich Tage lang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen bis ich dann per Zufall auf die Doppelfedern gestoßen bin. Der Hammer kommt aber noch! Diese wunderbaren Federn, schreiben beide das gleiche! Nehmen wir mal an wir vereinbaren eine Zeit in der wir uns immer Bericht erstatten, so können wir uns dann nur an unseren Schreibtisch setzten, die Feder rausholen und Schreiben. Wenn ich dir nun als erstes was schreibe, dann bewegt sich die Feder automatisch über das Pergament, mit Tinte die natürlich wieder verschwindet, und schreibt das genau Gleiche auf, was ich auch aufgeschrieben habe! Ist das nicht toll?"

Wie war die Nummer von der Irrenanstalt doch gleich? Irgendetwas mit 3-mal die 7?

„Schön und gut Granger."

Gab der Malfoy der immer noch total begeisterten Hermine zurück.

„Aber das mit dem Termin vereinbaren ist Schwachsinn. Glaubst du ich kann einfach so sagen „ach Leute nein heute mal nicht Training ich muss was schreiben.", das geht einfach nicht, wir brauchen etwas mit dem wir uns ein Signal geben können, um zu verstehen zu geben, das was geschrieben werden will."

Und mit dem wollte sie mal schlafen, wenn es sie zu sehr in den Fingern juckte? Sie hatte anscheinend wirklich zu viele von diesen Schnulzen-Romane in sich hineingesaugt, dass es ihr die Hirnaktivität blockiert hat. Niemand stellt die Idee einer Hermine Granger in frage! Sie war die klügste Hexe in Hogwarts, sie konnte jeden Zauberspruch als erstes und in Zaubertränke machte sie auch alles fehlerlos.

Die Griffindor hätte bestimmt wen besseren gefunden, oder?

Leicht schmollend starrte Hermine die gluggernde Kloschüssel an, neben der sie hockte und kratzte etwas schmutz von der Seite, die Keramik ab.

Sie sollte vielleicht mal einen Reinigungszauber über diese Toilette sprechen, damit sie sich nicht immer wie in einer Schimmligen Dusche vorkommt. Verwunderlich das Malfoy noch nicht reklamiert hat, das seine Umhänge regelmäßig dreckig wurden, wenn sie sich hier nun öfters treffen würden.

Mittlerweile war Hermine ins Starren übergerutscht, und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr, blinzeln tat sie schon gar nicht. Draco, dem das aufgefallen war, konnte es nicht fassen.

Erst schmollte sie vor sich hin und dann plötzlich vernebelt sich ihr Blick und sie ist abwesend. Was ging in diesem braunen Wuschelkopf nur vor sich?

Es hatte ihn auch schön erschüttert als sich Granger ganz klar dazu äußerte was sie von ihm verlangte. Ganz so als ob sie panische Angst davor hätte alleine gelassen zu werden, sie wollte einfach 100 sicher sein, dass der Malfoy Erbe, sie nicht hinterging, in keinster weise.

Wie verzweifelt musste man da sein?

Gut, er erinnerte sich an das Buch das mit seinem Kopf Bekanntschaft machte noch sehr gut. Ein Schnulzen-Roman erster Klasse.

Nun begann auch Draco zu sinnieren und zwar darüber, wie Hermine Granger so notgeil werden konnte. Wobei war notgeil der richtige Ausdruck?

Nachdenklich zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sie vor schreck auch schon wieder hoch riss.

Ein gellender Schrei und eine sich in die andere Ecke werfende Hermine liess ihn schmerzhaft zusammenzucken.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine war gerade bei dem Gedanken angekommen, dass der Slytherin bestimmt einen Zauber über seine Umhänge gelegt hatte, der verhinderte, dass sie schmutzig wurden, als eine fette schwarz behaarte Spinne sich genau vor ihrem Gesicht abseilte. Im ersten Moment bemerkte die Löwin die Spinne nicht, doch dank den 8 Beinen, die so schön eklig herumzappelten, klärte sich ihr Blick wieder und ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen.

Automatisch setzte bei Hermine der Flucht Instinkt ein und sie hechtete mit einem Schrei in die Ecke, die am weisesten entfernt war.

Leider war dies auch der Ausgang und so kam es, dass Hermine Granger, mit dem Rücken voran, aus einer Geheimen Toilette stürzte.

Draco, der sich erholt hatte und nun versuchte sich die Überraschtheit aus dem Gesicht zu verbannen, seufzte kopfschüttelnd über die Braunhaarige, erhob sich und trat ebenfalls durch die Wand.

Genau zur rechten Zeit um mit anzusehen, wie Hermine auf dem Boden landete, da die Zeit sich in einem Anderen Tempo abspielt in der Toilette.

Schmunzelnd, stieg der Slytherin über die am Boden liegende, ächzende Griffindor hinweg und feixte:

„Ich werde mir was überlegen, Granger. Denn deine Idee mit dem „durch den Raum fliegen und schreien", würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Bis die Tage."

Damit machte er sich auf den Weg in sein kuscheliges Bett, nicht erahnend dass er von dem Bieber noch träumen würde.

Hermine dagegen, lag einfach weiter auf dem Boden und starrte an die Decke. In Gedanken beschimpfte sie die Spinne als Blöde Kuh und richtete sich gemächlich auf und verschwand ebenfalls in ihr geliebtes Bett.

------------------------------------------

„Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten das mit dem Kommunizieren fürs erste Mal bei Seite lassen und uns auf die Grund Informationen konzentrieren."

Eröffnete Draco Malfoy die Sitzung, in einer nun recht sauberen Toilette Kabine, die dank Hermines Zauberspruch sich nun selber reinigt.

„Von meiner Seite her gibt es vor allem eine Menge Fakten über die mir bekannten Mitglieder der Todesser. Ich habe absichtlich keine Liste erstellt, da man das Pergament finden könnte. Also:

Als erstes wäre da natürlich mein Vater

Lucius Malfoy, tätig im inneren Kreis und verantwortlich für das Ministerium.

Severus Snape, auch innerer Kreis, Zaubertränke und Gifte.

Bellatrix Lestrange, meine Tante, auch innerer Kreis, momentan aber in Askaban.

Peter Pettigrew, Voldemords rechte Hand, ein Feigling, wenn du mich fragst.

Walden Macnair, auch innerer Kreis, ich Hasse ihn.

Der Vater von Crabbe, wie der Vater so der Sohn.

Der Vater von Goyle, keine Gefahr.

Nott, den solltest du auch kennen.

Avery, sehr ungemütlich der Mann, auch innerer Kreis.

Fenrir Greyback, dieser miese Werwolf.

Augustus Rookwood, über den weiß ich nichts.

Und zu letzt Antonin Dolohov, ist Heiler, auch innerer Kreis, momentan aber auch in Askaban.

Die kenn ich so durchs hören sagen, ich vermute aber stark, das da noch ein paar mehr rum wandeln. Jedoch werde ich dran bleiben und mir noch mehr Informationen besorgen, über meine Familie jedoch kann ich dir nur sagen, das mein Vater die meiste Zeit irgendwelche Sachen für den Dunklen Lord erledigen muss, was genau kann ich nicht sagen. Tante Bella ist keine Gefahr, da sie in Askaban am verrotten ist.

Meine Mutter, na ja, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, in letzter Zeit ist sie ein wenig merkwürdig, sie ist so na ja, überbesorgt."

Hermine schaute ihn etwas irritiert an.

„Das ist normal das Mütter besorgt sind, da gibt es kein „überbesorgt"."

Meinte die Griffindor, nach längerem überlegen, bevor sie mit ihrem bericht begann:

„Nun gut, ich bin dran. Als erstes solltest du wissen, das ich seit Anfang des Schuljahr weiß, das Dumbledore einen Orden ins leben gerufen hatte, als Voldemord das erste mal aktiv war. Der Orden nennt sich „Orden des Phoenix" und sein Hauptquartier befindet sich im alten Black-Haus. Diene Mutter wird es bestimmt kennen.

Die Mitglieder, so weit ich weiß:

Albus Dumbledore, ist das Oberhaupt

Minerva McGonagall, stationiert in der Schule, wie du weißt,

Remus Lupin, ich weiß nicht genau was er macht,

Molly und Arthur Weasley, Arthur hört sich im Ministerium um und Molly kocht für uns im Hauptquartier,

Nymphadora Tonks, Aurorin auch im Ministerium,

Severus Snape, laut Dumbledore Doppelagent,

Arabella Figg, eine alte Muggel die auf Harry aufpasst wenn er bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel ist,

Sirius Black, muss im Hauptquartier bleiben, da man ihn ja sucht,

Munduguns Fletcher, frag mich nicht was der macht keine Ahnung,

Mad-Eye Moody, Auror und ich glaube du erinnerst dich noch an ihn oder?"

Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen machte sich auf Hermines Gesicht breit. Ja das war ein toller Augenblick, Malfoy als Frettchen, die würde dies nie mehr vergessen.

Der Junge, der jedoch in das Frettchen verwandelt wurde und nun vor ihr saß, fand diese Erinnerung in keinster weise lustig, er hatte sogar manchmal noch Alpträume davon, irgendwann als Frettchen aufzuwachen.

Der Slytherin wollte gerade einen giftigen Kommentar zurückfeuern als die Brünette gehetzt auf ihre Uhr blickte und wieder zu plappern begann:

„Ich werde noch zu spät kommen."

Kurz hielt sie inne und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Hatte sie Draco schon von der DA erzählt?

„Sag mal",

Fragte sie nun mit einem direkten Blick auf den Malfoy.

„Hab ich dir schon von Dumbledores Armee erzählt? Nicht? Na dann.

Harry und ich haben da so ne eigene Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste Gruppe gebildet, in der Harry uns ein bisschen mehr über Verteidigung bei bring als wir bei der elenden Kröte, die sich Großinquisitorin nennt, je lernen werden. Wir treffen uns im Raum der Wünsche, wiesst du und ich wette das haben du und deine Anhängsel schon lange versucht herauszufinden, ihr helft ja der Kröte. Doch wir haben keine festen Zeiten in denen wir uns treffen wir benutzen…"

Hermine verstummte. Aber natürlich, sie war doch so etwas von blind gewesen, die falschen Galleonen! Warum war sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen?

Hastig sprang sie auf und quitschte erfreut auf.

„Was ist den nun los?"

Murrte Draco und stand ebenfalls von dem sauber polierten, gekachelten Fussboden auf.

„Das erzähle ich dir morgen Nacht, gleiche Zeit wie immer."

Warf sie noch über die Schulter zurück und wollte sich schon aus der Toilette verziehen, doch Draco hielt sie zurück:

„Geht nicht, morgen hab ich Quidditch training, ich bin ja der Kaptain wie du weißt und normalerweise bin ich der Letzte der geht."

Warf er ein, wurde jedoch mit einem Handwedeln von der Griffindor Löwin abgefertigt.

„Dann eben in der Slytherin Umkleide. Da ist es praktisch das du der letzte bist, um welche Zeit lässt du deine Truppe gehen?"

„ 22.30 Uhr."

„Na passt doch, also bis dann."

Mit federnden Schritten machte sich Hermine nun auf den Weg zu ihrem DA Treffen jedoch nicht ohne dochmal einen Blick auf die Blonde Schönheit hinter sich zu werfen und ihn warm anzustrahlen.

Draco blickte der Löwin einfach nur nach und versuchte dieses komische Gefühl in seiner Brust zu erklären, als ihn dieses einzigartige Lächeln traf und sich die sonne in seinem Inneren warum und hell ausbreitete.


	9. Da Sein

**Da Sein**

Ginny Weasley starrte, auf ihrem Bett hockend, vor sich hin und seufzte hie und da theatralisch. Sie war verzweifelt, wusste sich selber nicht mehr zu helfen, dies stand der Rothaarigen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Natürlich war es nur eine Vermutung, aber Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das sie genau deswegen hier nun vor ihrer Freundin auf dem Boden hockte und sich schon seit gut 45 Minuten dieses nervtötende herum Geseufze anhörte. Wegen dem Tee, der schon seit geraumer Zeit kalt geworden war, den sie tranken und dem Kartenspiel das zwischen ihnen seinen Platz gefunden hatte konnte es definitiv nicht sein.

Hermine spielte ihre letzte Karte aus, mit der sie das Spiel auch gewonnen hat, was Ginny mit einem Seufzen quittierte. Die Ältere rollte mit ihren braunen Augen und gab es auf sich dumm zu stellen.

„Was ist den um Merlins Willen los, Ginny?"

Kam es schon fast gefaucht aus Hermines Mund, sie sollte sich eindeutig wieder mehr Schlaf gönnen, sie wurde in letzter Zeit so schnell aggressiv.

Noch ein Seufzen schwängerte die Luft und Hermine schwor sich, die Weasley beim nächsten Seufzen zu erwürgen, langsam, ganz langsam.

Danach wurde es still, unheimlich still. Hermine erwischte sich sogar dabei, den Atem angehalten zu haben, denn das Gesicht von Ginny verzerrte sich plötzlich zu einer von schmerz gelenkten Fratze, bevor sie erstickend zu schluchzen begann.

Und sie, Hermine Jane Granger saß einfach nur da, wie vom Schlag getroffen und folgte jeder einzelnen Träne die sich ihren Weg, der unergründlich war, über die geröteten Wangen, der Jüngeren bahnten.

Ihre Gedanken rasten nur so umher, ihr herz fühlte sich schwerer an als es normal war. Schnell schloss Hermine ihre langjährige Freundin in die Arme und wiegte sie wie man es mit kleinen Kindern tat.

„Sch, sch, ganz ruhig, atme ganz ruhig."

Drang Hermines Stimme an Ginnys Ohren, ganz sachte, mit so viel liebe gefüllt, das man ihre Präsenz geradezu spüren konnte.

Jedoch schluchzte die Weasley weiter und drückte sich in die Umarmung ihrer Freundin.

Hermine schluckte hart, wie konnte sie nicht gemerkt haben, dass ihre langjährige Freundin sich so schlecht fühlte? Wie kam es nur das sie sich ihre Umwelt nicht mehr anschaute, nicht mehr den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freunde las?

Was war nur aus diesem Verdammten Dasein geworden? Sie achtete nicht mehr auf ihre Freunde, schlief kaum noch, ignorierte die Schule beinahe ganz und ihr Herz schrie in manchen einsamen Stunden so laut nach Geborgenheit und Liebe das sie es langsam aber sicher nicht mehr aushielt.

Sie wollte nur noch raus aus ihrer Haut, wollte wieder alles wie früher haben, früher als man noch naiv und unschuldig durch die Welt glitt, keine Sorgen kannte und sich trotzdem so groß vor kam.

Wo war dies alles nur?

„Ich habe mich verliebt"

Kam es rau von Ginny, die sich wieder gefasst hatte und sich nun wieder aufrecht hinsetzte.

„Ich habe mich verliebt, Hermine. Habe mich in den unmöglichsten Menschen auf dieser Erde verliebt."

Setzte sie traurig nach, wischte sich fahrig ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Die Brünette antwortete nicht, lauschte nur den zarten Worten, des verletzlichen Geschöpfes vor sich.

„Es ist richtig unsinnig, dass ich mich gerade in ihn verliebt habe. Ein Slytherin, Hermine, ein Slytherin."

Hermine räusperte sich, wagte es jedoch nicht zu sprechen, wollte einfach den bitteren Geschmack aus ihrem Mund verdrängen.

„Ich habe es erst gemerkt, als mein Herz fast stehen geblieben ist, bei einer seiner Beleidigungen. Es tat richtig weh, weißt du, als ob man mich mit einem Messer stechen würde. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich nur in diese Scheisse geraten konnte, ich habe mich in Blaise Zabini."

---------------------------------

Der raue Wind, der sich über den See bis zu ihr, ans Ufer, durchschlägt, wirbelt ihre brauen Locken wild um ihren Kopf. Trübsinnig, beobachtet sie die wellen, die immer höher zu schlagen beginnen. Leicht schaudernd zog sie ihre Knie noch etwas enger an ihren Körper heran.

Hermine hatte ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl gepackt, nachdem sie Ginnys Ausbruch überstanden hatte. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung wie es um die Rothaarige stand. Ginny war unsterblich in Blaise Zabini verliebt und wurde von ihm, wie zu erwarten, schlecht behandelt.

Waren sie alle dazu verdammt, sich im elend zu winden?

Die Sonne sank hinter die felsige Landschaft von Schottland, lässt nur noch einen roten Schimmer zurück, der daran erinnern sollte, das eine Sonne, irgendwann einmal, da war. Hermine Granger saß immer noch an genau der gleichen Stelle, die sie aussuchte, nachdem sie von Ginny weg war.

Ihre Gedanken, so zähflüssig wie Honig und doch nicht greifbar, weit weit weg im Dunkeln ihres Verstandes, unauffindbar.

Verschollen im ewigen sein und nicht sein, saß sie weiter an Ort und Stelle und wartete auf einen Beweis.

Nach einer weiteren Weile, die ihr wie eine ganze Ewigkeit vorkam, raffte sich die Griffindor auf um sich mit dem Blonden Schönling, wie sie ihn gerne in Gedanken nannte, zu treffen.

-------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy wartete nun schon seit gut einer viertel Stunde, auf den Wuschelkopf, wie er Hermine in Gedanken gerne nannte. Manchmal fragte er sich was dieser Sturkopf dachte, wenn sie mal wieder total abwesend war und sich auf der Unterlippe rumkaute.

Eindeutig war sie ein merkwürdiges Mädchen, der Slytherin konnte es sich zwar nicht richtig erklären, aber sie war sehr merkwürdig.

Draco seufzte, wie sollte er das alles nur überleben? Morgen hatte er ein Treffen mit seinem Vater und dem Dunklen Lord, wie zur Hölle soll er da unversehrt heraus kommen?

„Hallo."

Kam es unerwartet neben ihm und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Musste dieses dumme Weib ihn denn auch noch erschrecken wenn er über zwei sehr beängstigende Personen nachdachte?

„Ach schon da?"

Gab der Blonde patzig zurück, bevor er sich von dem Posten einer der Tribünen abstieß und sich in ihre Richtung bewegte.

Die griffindor ignorierte seinen kindlichen Ausbruch, besser gesagt sie nahm ihn gar nicht wahr, so vertieft war sie in ihre Gedanken, dass sie auch leicht abwesend einfach vor sich hin brabbelte und starr den gepflegten Rasen des Quidditch Feldes musterte.

„Sag mal, Blaise Zabini ist doch ein Kumpel von dir, oder?"

Blaise? Draco zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ja?"

Kam es Gedehnt von ihm.

„Weißt du, meine Freundin, Ginny, du solltest sie kennen, Rons Schwester, hat mir heute Nachmittag Tränenüberströmt gebeichtet, dass sie sich in Blaise Zabini verknallt habe."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der Draco sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckte und dadurch panisch zu husten begann.

„Als ich Ginny so da sitzen sah, total aufgelöst wegen Jemandem der sie dauernd Beleidigt, den sie aber liebt, da wurde mir klar, dass wir niemals glücklich werden können.

Ich meine, stellen wir uns einmal vor, Zabini empfindet genau so für Ginny, was würde es schon ändern?

Niemand würde diese Verbindung akzeptieren. Sie würden nicht einmal eine Chance bekommen, nicht eine. Ist das nicht traurig?"

Nun sah die Griffindor zum ersten Mal auf und Draco direkt in die Augen. Ihr Blick war fest und irgendwie hatte er ein missbilligendes Blitzen darin.

Ja, die kleine Weltverbesserin Hermine Granger hatte endlich verstanden, dass in dieser Welt, in der sie lebten, niemand glücklich werden konnte.

Draco wollte nicht antworten, denn er konnte ihr nichts anderes sagen, außer das sich genau richtig lag. Doch das Mädchen vor ihm sprach schon weiter:

„Manchmal, wenn ich abends alleine im Bett liege und eigentlich einschlafen sollte, kann ich es nicht. Ich liege einfach da und spüre wie sich mein Herz irgendwie auflöst. Manchmal weine ich dann stumm vor mich hin und warte bis ich zu erschöpft bin zum weinen und einschlafe. In dieses Momenten fühle ich mich so unendlich einsam, dass ich wirklich das Gefühl bekomme nie wieder die Sonne sehen zu können."

Wieder eine Pause, wieder bleibt der Junge Stumm.

„Erinnerst du dich, dass ich gesagt habe, ich wolle, dass du mir die Liebe ersetzt? Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, Draco Malfoy, in dem du mir die Liebe ersetzen musst. Ich fühl mich so Einsam."

Keine einzelne Träne floss aus ihren Braunen Augen, als der Slytherin sie in seine Arme schloss und sie ganz fest an sich drückte. Kein lächeln zierte ihren schön geschwungenen Mund, als er ihr durch die Haare fuhr, ganz sanft.

„Weißt du",

Hörte sie nach einer Weile seine raue Stimme.

„Genau DAS ist der Grund, warum ich mich gegen alle stell. Ich will doch einfach nur leben und, verdammt noch mal, das Recht haben, glücklich zu sein."

Draco wusste ihm nachhinein nicht was ihn den da geritten haben musste, als er die Griffindor umarmt hatte, doch er wusste, dass es Teil ihres Vertrages war und er es so, oder so hätte tun müssen. Doch war es wirklich das Müssen?

Nachdem er Hermine wieder los gelassen hatte, streckte sie ihm eine Galleone hin und erzählte ihm alles über die geheime Verständigung.

Er hörte jedoch nur mit halbem Ohr zu, war schon längst wieder bei Morgen und dem Treffen.

Als Hermine sich nach einem knappen Nicken von ihm, auf ihre Frage, umdrehte, platzte es einfach so aus ihm heraus:

„Ich habe morgen ein Todesser Treffen."

Die brünette blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, verharrte ein bis zwei Momente und drehte sich wieder um. Sie wusste das Morgen ein freier Tag war,( irgend so ein Hirngespinst des Schulleiters von wegen: Tag der Süßigkeiten, oder so eine Schwachsinn) daher schloss sie, das dieses treffen früh morgens statt finden würde.

Und irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, der Slytherin fühlte sich gerade sehr unwohl in seiner Bleichen Haut.

„Soll ich bei dir bleiben?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Ta da…. Meine Muse ( dieses hinterlistige Miststück) gab sich wieder mal die Ehre und das habt ihr nun davon, danke für die Kommis! Bis zum nächsten mal!


	10. Should I stay or Should I go?

**Should I stay or should I go?**

Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Was, verdammte scheisse noch mal?

Total außer Kontrolle, schnappte sich Hermine ein weiteres Buch und pfefferte es an die nächste Wand, wo bei sie dauernd Wörter wie: Elender Bastard, Arschloch, Frettchen, Warmduscher, Pisser und noch viele andere schöne Dinge, die kleine Kinder nicht hören sollten, durch die Gegend schrie.

Warum sie so austickte?

Lasst uns da beginnen, wo sie noch einigermaßen klar bei Verstand war:

Alles begann damit, das Ginny Weasley sich bei ihr ausheulen musste, weil sie unglücklich in den Trottel Blaise Zabini verliebt war. An und für sich noch nichts dramatisches, hätte es die Griffindor nicht zu einem tiefschürfenden Gedankengang gebracht. Ab da konnte man sagen, hatte sich ihr Verstand verklärt und sie war nicht mehr sie selbst, oder einfach gesagt, sie wurde schlicht und ergreifend von allem überrollt.

Na gut, manch einer würde nun behaupten, alles nicht so tragisch, überleben wir doch locker. Weit gefehlt.

Alles wäre doch so perfekt, müsste nicht ein gewisses blondhaariges etwas durch die Gegend stackseln und sie genau in dieser Situation erwischen. Hermine gefiel der Gedanke besser, Draco als Sündenbock hinzustellen, die Tatsache, dass SIE zu IHM gegangen war, lässt sie unter den Tisch fallen. Ist ja auch nur Detail.

Jedenfalls, hat dieser vermaledeite Slytherin nichts besseres zu, tun als sie in ihrem Psychisch labilen Zustand, ja sie übertrieb maßlos, aber Frauen, beziehungsweise Mädchen, dürfen das, einfach abblitzen zu lassen!

„Eingebildeter Schnösel!"

Kreischte es wieder durch den Raum und „12 Wege Kräuter zu Pflücken" krackte gegen das Fenster, zerstörte mit seinem Kapmpfgewicht von gut 1370 Seiten das Glas, machte sich auf den langen weg nach Unten und traf einen Hackennasigen, schwarz gekleideten Mann am Kopf.

Was für Hermine noch ein Nachspiel haben würde, da sie jedes ihrer Bücher fein säuberlich mit ihrem Namen anschrieb und das „Mistkerl!!!" hätte sie auch nicht nach schreien sollen.

Jedoch interessierte es die temperamentvolle Brünette nicht, da sie schon längst mit einem flauschigen Bademantel und ihrer Lieblings quietsche Ente auf dem Weg ins Vertrauensschülerbad war.

Ihr Zimmer stand nun leer, nur die Wut war noch spürbar verteilt. Jedoch nicht nur Wut, wallte durch die Atmosphäre des Raumes, auch eine schwere Bitterkeit legte sich auf die Möbel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Derweil, noch vor dem Wutanfall der Griffindor, lag Draco Malfoy, alle viere von sich gestreckt, auf seinem Grün bezogenen Bett und blies Trübsal.

Er dachte über sie nach.

Was für eine dumme Pute sie doch manchmal war. Glaubte doch tatsächlich, dass er sie bei sich haben wollte, wenn er danach in die Höhle, der ausgehungerten und eindeutig bösen Schlange musste.

War ja klar, der kleine Todesser Junge brauchte ja eine Mami die ihn knuddeln konnte bevor man ihn zur Sau machen würde, so ein Bullshit!

Glaubte sie etwa wirklich dass er sie mochte? Nur weil er sich auf einen Deal mit ihr eingelassen hatte, um zu überleben, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie nun einen auf „lass uns den Schmerz teilen" machten.

Er war nun mal immer noch der Ansicht, das sie niedrigeren Standes war als er, wo lag also das Problem?

Er hatte nie behauptet sie gut zu behandeln, er wollte von ihr auch nichts und er hatte sie nur umarmt, weil es so im Vertrag stand. Genau, er erfüllte seine Pflichten, so wie er es immer schon getan hatte.

Und er glaubte wirklich daran das Muggel Geborene nicht normal waren, wie konnten sie auch?

-----------------------------------------------

(Info: So muss euch hier sagen, dass ich mir wirklich den kopf zermartert habe, welche Argumente ich bringen könnte, um die sicht der Todesser zu stärken. Da ich mir fast sicher bin, dass JKR den ganzen krieg in der Zaubererwelt vom 2. Weltkrieg abgeleitet hat, und der mir schon nicht ganz schlüssig war, fällt es mir unheimlich schwer, Zustimmungen für die Seite Voldemords zu finden. Seit also bitte nachsichtig wen die Gründe total ungläubig sind. Danke: Info Ende)

-----------------------------------------------

Sie, die Muggel Geborenen, die Halbblüter und die Squibs, waren die Behinderten der Zaubererwelt. Missgeburten, das waren sie, und werden es auch bleiben.

Jedoch sie deswegen umbringen?

In Dracos Augen flackerte kurz Mitleid für diese, na ja, Wesen, auf. Sie waren doch auch nur Menschen, oder?

Er wollte doch einfach nur Leben, sich von seiner Erziehung befreien und sich eine eigene Meinung machen, seine eigenen Entscheidungen fällen, er selbst sein.

Doch konnte er das Überhaupt? Wer ist er? Wer zum Teufel noch mal ist Draco Malfoy?

Erschrocken fuhr der Malfoy Erbe auf, als er die Grosse Uhr in der Eingangshalle punkt 6 Uhr morgens schlagen hörte. Er musste gehen.

Geschmeidig, liess er sich aus seinem Bett gleiten, seine Kleider hatte er gleich angelassen, als er am Abend zuvor, von dem Treffen mit der Brünetten, zurück kehrte.

Hunde müde, machte er sich auf, sich dem Dunklen Lord zu stellen.

Nicht wissend, dass in 2 bis 3 Stunden, eine Gewisse Griffindor ihr halbes Zimmer wegen ihm zerlegen wird. Der junge Malfoy konnte auch nicht wissen, dass ab dem folgenden Montag er für lange Zeit kein Wort mit der schon genannten Griffindor sprechen wird. Um Genau zu sein, wir er erst wieder Anfangs des 6. Schuljahres mit Hermine Granger sprechen und noch genauer, am Tag an dem Hermine ihr Buch „ 12 Wege Kräuter zu Pflücken" wieder zurück bekommt.

Doch dies alles interessiert Draco momentan noch nicht, denn er wird gleich die schwerste Zeit seines Lebens antreten.

--------------------------------------------------------

Muaha…ist das kurz geraten... sorry… aber es will nicht recht…ihr müsst wohl wieder einmal lange warten bis da wieder was anständiges kommt.


	11. Von guten und schlechten Menschen

**Von guten und schlechten Menschen**

Unerbittlich brannte die weiße Sommersonne auf den verlassenen Spielplatz in einem kleinen Muggel Ort nieder. Das braune Gras wippte leicht im lauen Lüftchen, das sich nur sehr selten blicken liess und eine Schaukel quietschte leise neben einem jungen Mädchen, das auf der anderen Schaukel saß.

Den hellbraunen Lockenkopf gesenkt und leicht hin und her schaukelnd, starrte Hermine Granger vor sich hin. Ihre mittlerweile braun gebrannten Beine steckten in Baumwolle Shorts die so ganz und gar nicht zu dem wild gemusterten Tanktop passten.

Die Griffindor dachte über ihr beendetes 5. Schuljahr nach. Sie hatte mit Draco Malfoy kein einziges Wort mehr gewechselt, zumindest nicht im vertrauen. Beschimpft jedoch, hatten sie sich noch öfter als früher. Harry und Ron war dies nur recht, da ihre Hermine in letzter zeit so abwesend, und ansonsten nur aggressiv, war nun endlich wieder voll und ganz unter die lebenden zurückgekehrt war.

Auch die Gelockte war froh wieder mehr mit ihren besten Freunden zu sprechen und zu lachen, jedoch plagte sie von Zeit zu Zeit immer das schlechte Gewissen.

Sie hinterging ihre Freunde nun schon recht lange und manchmal fragte sie sich ob sie immer noch so ein guter Mensch war, wie sie sich das immer gedacht hatte. Konnte man nur ein guter Mensch sein, wenn man seine persönlichen Wünsche hinten anstellt und sich für seine Mitmenschen aufopferte?

Will man den da überhaupt noch ein guter Mensch sein?

Hatten es die schlechten Menschen denn nicht einfacher? Das Wichtigste jedoch war: warum ist man ein schlechter Mensch, wenn man ein wenig mehr egoistisch ist, als die Guten es gerne haben wollten?

Zweifel begann an ihr zu Nagen, fraß sie ganz langsam auf. Auch ein unbändiges Verlangen quälte das junge Mädchen Nacht für Nacht aufs Neue. Das Verlangen nach der Meinung von einem Gewissen Slytherin. Hermine würde es nie offen zugeben, aber sie vermisste den blonden Vollidioten richtig. Nach der Person, der sie erzählen konnte was sie wollte. Vertraglich daran gebunden ihr zuzuhören und stillschweigen zu bewahren.

War er doch der einzige der sich auch die Fragen mit dem gut und schlecht stellte.

Zumindest glaubte dies Hermine, sie musste daran glauben, was würde sie ansonsten noch antreiben können?

Weiter vor sich hin träumend schaukelt Hermine Granger hin und her, wartete darauf das der Tag zu ende gehen möge und sie morgen wieder in die Schule gehen musste. Ihren festen Vorsatz, mit Draco zu sprechen eisern umklammert, als wäre es ihre letzte Rettung.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

War er ein schlechter Mensch?

Diese fragte sich der junge Malfoy Sprössling in letzter Zeit immer wieder. Jedoch nicht jetzt, denn jetzt war er noch zu müde um überhaupt an etwas denken zu müssen.

Der eklige Geschmack, den er schon seit seinem erwachen im Mund hatte und der steife Hals trugen auch nicht zur Besserung seines Denkvermögens bei.

Sein Vater hatte ihn, wie alle anderen Tage seiner Ferien auch, den gestrigen ganzen Tag lang üben lassen. Duellieren, war das Haupt Thema seines Sommers und er hatte so was von die Schnauze voll davon.

Mittlerweile war er angezogen und fertig zum gehen, als sein Vater zu ihm stieß, der ihn zum Hogwarts Express begleiten würde.

„Du weißt was zu tun ist, mein Sohn. Enttäusche den Dunklen Lord nicht."

Näselte Lucius, seinen Sohn nicht einmal ansehend.

Draco musste sich sehr am Riemen reißen, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Diese Alte Leier kannte er auswendig und würde mit 100er Sicherheit seinen Vater perfekt imitieren können.

Doch anstatt seinen Erzeuger nachzuäffen nickte er nur, wissend das sein Vater es weder sah, noch interessierte es diesen.

Er war definitiv zu müde für alles, sollen sie doch alle dorthin gehen wo der Pfeffer wächst. Mit „Sie" meinte er alle Leute die Heute etwas von ihm erwarteten, denn Heute war nichts von Draco Malfoy zu erwarten.

Den Heute würde er den Wuschelkopf wieder sehen. Dieses Biest hat sich in seinem Kopf eingenistet und ihn heimgesucht in seinen Träumen. Er hatte sie doch tatsächlich vermisst. Das unbändige Mädchen mit den Braunen Locken. Wie konnte er nur so tief sinken? War er denn so verzweifelt und alleine das er sich nach der Nähe, keine körperlich Nähe, dem war er sich sicher, eines Griffindor Görs sehnte?

Draco seufzte stumm, denn sein Vater hätte ihm dafür bestimmt eine verpasst, packte seinen Koffer und verschwand in dem großen Kamin der Malfoys.

Auf nach Hogwarts, vielleicht zum letzten Mal.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Warum hatte sie das noch mal getan? Ah ja richtig! Sie dachte ein bisschen Sport würde nicht schaden und an der frischen Luft sein wäre toll. Nie wieder würde Hermine Rollschuh fahren. N-I-E W-I-E-D-E-R!

So vorsichtig wie sie nur konnte setzte sich die Griffindor auf den harten Stuhl im Kräuter - Kunde Klassenzimmer und versuchte nicht gleich los zu heulen. Was los war?

Tja, das klügste Mädchen das Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte, war Rollschuh fahren. Was schlimm war? Zwei mal umzufallen, einmal auf den rechten und einmal auf den linken Oberschenkel. Es tat weh, es ist blau und dann grün geworden. Ja, sie konnte nicht einmal auf die Toilette ohne sich zu wünschen, dass die Sitze doch aus Silikon wären.

Innerlich ein Memo an sich machend, nie wieder sich in der Bikinizone zu wachsen und nie wieder Rollschuh zu fahren, packte sie ihre Bücher aus und erstarrte regelrecht vor schock.

Wo zur Hölle war ihr Buch „12 Wege Kräuter zu pflücken" den nur? Sie hatte es doch eingepackt? Oder nicht? Wo war dieses verdammte buch nur …. Oh…. Scheisse.

Die Erkenntnis traf das junge Mädchen wie ein Blitz und sie wäre am liebsten vom Stuhl gefallen.

Sie musste wohl auch so ausgesehen haben, denn ein paar von ihrer Klasse, die sich schon eingefunden hatten, blickten sie verstört von der Seite, oder aus dem Augenwinkel an. Genau wie Malfoy, der jedoch nur wütend auf sie war. Elendes Miststück das sich verdammt noch mal einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken verpissen konnte. Aber das schlimmste war, er brauchte sie. Er brauchte sie um sein Leben zu retten. Mehr denn je, wenn er ihr erzählen würde was er aufgetragen bekommen hatte.

Am liebsten hätte er angefangen hysterisch zu lachen, er sollte dies ganz alleine machen. Er sollte Hogwarts den Todessern zugänglich machen. Der alte Spinner, der sich Dunkler Lord schimpfte, sollte man dafür in die Klapse einliefern. Wie sollte es ein einziger Schüler den schaffen Hogwarts, mit den mächtigsten Schutzzaubern die je gesprochen worden waren, zugänglich zu machen?

Er war des Todes, wenn dieses elendige Mädchen ihm nicht helfen würde. Es war doch zum heulen.

Das elendige Mädchen war auch den tränen nahe, jedoch nicht weil sie um ihr leben fürchtete, na ja in gewisser weise schon, denn für Hermine Granger war es der sichere Tod wenn sie ein Buch nicht bei sich hatte.

Hecktisch kramte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und nuschelte ein „Accio" in der Hoffnung ihr Buch möge zu ihr zurückkehren.

Und es kam, und wie es kam. Belegt mit einem Heulerzauber, schrie es Hermine mit der Stimme von Snape an: „ Miss Granger! 100 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor wegen Beleidigung und Attackierung eines Lehrkörpers! Sie werden Morgen Abend Nachsitzen! Um 20 Uhr bei Mister Filch!"

Und mit einem leisen „patsch" landete das Buch mitten in ihrem Gesicht.

Die Slytherins lachten, die Griffindors reklamierten, die Hufflepuffs begannen zu tratschen und die Ravenclaws starrten mit Offenen Mündern zu Hermine.

Das war eindeutig zu viel für die zierliche Griffindor und sie packte in Windeseile ihre Sachen und war auch schon verschwunden, zielstrebig auf das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe zu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So nach langem mal wieder was von mir…..habt spass und lasst kommis da…bai bai


	12. Was wäre wenn?

**Was wäre wenn**

Was wäre wenn?

Was wäre wenn es nicht regnen würde sondern die Sonne scheinen würde? Würden die Menschen ihre Entscheidungen anders treffen?

Was wäre wenn Hermine Granger nicht in die Toilette gerannt wäre? Wenn sie einfach in der Stunde geblieben wäre?

Hätte sie einen entscheidenden Moment mitbekommen? Oder hätte sie ihn verpasst wen sie dort gewesen wäre?

Würde sich ihre Zukunft radikal ändern wen sie es wüsste? Wollte sie es den wissen?

Was wäre wenn?

--

Genau diese Frage stellte sich der junge Malfoy schon zum hundertsten Mal und sein Unwohlsein bereitete ihm Übelkeit.

Warum tickte diese störrische Griffindor den nur immer gleich aus? Draco konnte ja nicht erahnen was in einem jungen Mädchen alles vor sich ging. Woher wollte er dies auch wissen? Hatte er doch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt es zu erfahren, nun musste er wohl den Crash-Kurs für Anfänger bei Hermine Granger belegen.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend stieß der Slytherin die Tür zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte auf, verharrte einen Moment lauschend, ging zielstrebig auf die schluchzende Kabinentür zu und klopfte genervt dagegen.

„Geh weg!"

Kam es ein wenig verschnupft und wimmernd aus der Toilette.

Draco schnaubte genervt auf. Blöder Wuschelkopf. Dann eben auf die harte Tour.

Die Hand nun zur Faust geballt hämmerte er gegen die schmierig, weiße Tür und sagte mit bestimmender Stimme:

„Tür auf Granger oder ich werde es übernehmen."

„Nein verdammt noch mal! Such dir dein eigenes Klo!"

Wie bitte? Was denkt sich diese Plage für die Menschheit? Ein Malfoy sucht sich doch kein Klo! Frechheit!

„Wie du willst, Bieber."

Natürlich würde er sie nicht wegsprengen, denn ein einfacher Öffnungszauber funktionierte in Hogwarts bei den Mädchen Toiletten nicht, also blieb dem Jungen nichts anderes übrig, als über die Klowand zu klettern. Ja, er würde sich seine schönen Kleider schmutzig machen und ja, er hatte so was von keine Lust auf klettern, aber was will man machen?

Während der Blonde damit beschäftigt war die Klowand zu erklimmen, saß Hermine schluchzend auf dem Klodeckel bis sie plötzlich zu einer Statue erstarrte.

Oh Merlin bitte nicht!

Malfoy bekam davon nichts mit als er nun, recht genervt, vor der Griffindor zu Boden kam. Das Mädchen bewegte sich immer noch nicht, spannte sich jedoch immer mehr an.

Hermine spürte wie sich die klebrige Flüssigkeit ganz langsam durch ihren Körper seinen Weg nach Außen bahnte, sich dick und schwer auf den Baumwollstoff ihrer Unterhose legte und diese die Flüssigkeit aufsog wie ein Schwamm. Immer weiter und immer im gleichen Tempo begann sich ihre Unterhose mit der wohl bekannten Substanz voll zu saugen.

Draco blickte die verstummte und erstarrte Griffindor verwundert an, ging vor ihr in die Hocke um ihr Gesicht zu sehen und wäre fast nach hinten gefallen.

Da blickte ihm ein Mädchen mit weit aufgerissenen, verweinten Augen entgegen, gerötete Wangen stachen aus dem bleichen Gesicht hervor und er konnte ihren flachen Atem hören.

Gerade als er ansetzen wollte etwas zu sagen, auch wenn er wusste das es nur Müll gewesen wäre, da er ja nicht einmal weiß was er hier überhaupt zu suchen hatte, begann Hermine zu Sprechen:

„Malfoy?"

Er schluckte.

„Granger?"

„Malfoy, ich habe genau in dem Moment den schlimmsten Tag meines Lebens."

Draco traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen, lauschte nur ihrer Stimme und blickt in die weiten, starrenden, braunen Augen. Hermine fuhr fort:

„Ich habe schlecht geschlafen, was mich normaler weise nicht aus der Ruhe bringen würde, wenn der Grund dafür nicht meine grün, mittlerweile wahrscheinlich violett-braunen, Oberschenkel wären. Das sitzen auf den elenden Stühlen heute war eine Qual für mich, doch damit nicht genug.

Ich habe am Tag nach unserem letzten Gespräch ein Buch aus dem Fenster geworfen und wie jeder hören konnte Snape damit getroffen.

Mir blüht Nachsitzen morgen Abend, ich bin Heulend aus dem Unterricht gerannt und jetzt hat sich das schlimmste ereignet was mir jemals in meinem ganzen Leben passiert ist."

Hermine holte tief Luft und fixierte nun ihre Augen auf die von Draco, der nun wie ein Backfisch vor ihr hockte und seinen eigenen Atem anhielt.

„Ich hab gerade meine Tage bekommen, habe weder Tampons noch Binden bei mir und ein Junge der mich immer beleidigt hatte sitzt vor mir in einer Mädchentoilette."

Schweigen.

„Und nun die Krönung: Ich muss dich bitten mir Binden zu besorgen. Mein Leben ist die Hölle."

Draco schwieg weiter, konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden was er fühlen, oder wie er überhaupt darauf reagieren sollte. Mädchen hatten immer solche lächerlichen Probleme die immer auf einer Gefühlsbasis waren, die Jungs nicht verstanden.

Er jedenfalls dachte seit den Ferien nur noch an seinen sicheren Tod Ende des Schuljahres wenn er seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen würde.

Hermine beobachtete wie der junge Malfoy, welcher immer noch vor ihr hockte, sich gegen die Klo Tür fallen liess und an dieser herunterrutschte, bis er auf dem Boden plumpste.

Dann geschah etwas was sich die Griffindor nicht gedacht hätte, Draco begann zu lachen. Erst schüttelte es ihn, da er das Lachen verdrängen wollte, dann brach es laut aus ihm heraus. Das Mädchen war Anfangs entrüstet und glaubte er würde sie auslachen, bis sie seine Tränen sah.

„Weißt du Granger."

Zwängte der Slytherin mühsam zwischen Tränen und Lachen heraus.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das du ein Talent besitzt, andere Leute in den verzwicktesten Situationen Aufzumuntern."

Verzwickte Situation? Was meinte die Schlange damit? Ihre Situation konnte er nicht meinen.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Was ich damit meine?"

Draco hörte langsam aber sicher auf mit dem Lachen und kicherte nur noch ein wenig vor sich hin, die Tränen waren versiegt.

„Ich meine damit, das ich die ganzen Sommerferien darauf vorbereitet wurde, dieses Jahr die Schule zugänglich zu machen.

Verstehst du was ich damit meine Granger? Der Dunkle Lord hat mir aufgetragen Hogwarts für die Todesser zu öffnen. Doch dem soll nicht genug sein, der Verrückte verlangt von mir unseren Schulleiter auszuschalten."

Und das Lachen schwoll wieder an, jedoch war es dieses mal ein hysterisches und nicht ein erlösendes Lachen.

Er war so was von in die Scheisse Geraten.

--

So…war krank und hatte n bisschen zeit da dacht ich mir ich schreib mal wieder ;)

Glaubt aber ja nicht ich hätte euch vergessen! Ich bin fleissig am ideen zusammen tragen um euch was zu bieten!

Also bis zum nächsten mal. bai.


End file.
